Coven of Hope
by gimpy72
Summary: After being addicted to magic and surviving withdrawals. Giles takes Willow to a coven in England to learn about true and pure magic. While she is there she happens across a quiet and timid coven member who captivates her and gives her hope for the future. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Coven of Hope**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them.

 **Summary:** After being addicted to magic and surviving withdrawals. Giles takes Willow to a coven in England to learn about true and pure magic. While she is there she happens across a quiet and timid coven member who captivates her and gives her hope for the future. (AU)

 **Feedback:** PLEASE...it helps me improve and to know what direction to take the story.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to my Beta reader...without her I may not have come back to writing fanfiction.

* * *

 **Coven of Hope**

 **Chapter 1 - Traveling to the Coven**

It was a foggy misty night as the car drove along the rickety road in the middle of nowhere. The man driving the old Saab looked at the map and what he could see of the fog covered road, but his concern was for the small, frail woman in the seat next to him. The woman was like a daughter to him. He loved her as one. He looked out for her as one. He felt as though he had failed her as a father. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was staring blankly out the window into the vast fog of nothingness. One look at her and you would never guess that she had enough dark magic inside her to end the world. Looking at her you would see a meek and timid woman in her 20's. She had red hair and green eyes. If you asked her just mere months ago, she would have told you she was a computer geek and an amateur witch.

"We'll be there soon," said the older man, breaking the silence. His voice seemed loud after several hours of riding in silence.

"It doesn't matter," said the woman in a hushed voice, her eyes never leaving the nothingness outside.

"It does matter. You matter," he said.

"No Giles, I used to matter. Now, now I am something to be feared. I am evil. You should have let Buffy kill me when she had the chance."

"No Willow. I am not giving up on you. I know you. You are good. The coven has agreed to teach you, to help you."

"Do they know what I did? What I am?"

"Yes, they know it all."

The car became silent again as they both drifted back into their thoughts.

* * *

The older woman looked out the window into the night. She sensed the power as it neared the Coven. She thought back to the conversation two days earlier.

" _Mr. Giles, what can I do for you?" asked the older woman, answering the phone._

" _High Priestess. I am in need of your guidance," said the man._

" _How may I guide you?"_

" _I know you have felt the shift in good and evil. I need to know what to do."_

" _What to do with?" asked the older woman._

" _How can I help her? How can I prove to her that she is not evil? That just because the dark magic called to her it doesn't make her bad."_

" _Ask what you really want to know, Giles."_

" _Will your coven assist in teaching her? Helping her heal? Proving to her that her life is not over?"_

" _You think she has what it takes?"_

" _I do. She is a remarkable woman. She got lost, so very lost."_

" _Bring her. We will work with her and assist in her recovery and redemption," said the High Priestess._

" _Thank you, High Priestess."_

She had known about the redhead and her propensity for power. She had watched the young witch grow over the years. It sorrowed her that it had taken such a horrific event for them to finally cross paths.

* * *

Giles pulled up to the gates outside the coven grounds and was greeted by two Amazon guards. He told them who they were and that the High Priestess was expecting them. The guards looked at him in disbelief. They sent word to the High Priestess who told them to let the two in and to show them the service route. She then told the guards that if they mentioned any of this to anyone she would have them made mute and relieved of their place within the Coven and the Amazon tribe.

The guards showed Giles the service road and told him to follow it until he saw the heart trees. He was then to turn left and follow it until he reached the house at the edge of the Coven grounds. Giles nodded and started on his way. The entire time Willow sat staring blankly out the window. She hadn't even looked once at where they were, who was speaking, or where they were headed. She just sat there, blank and unreadable.

When they pulled up outside the house the High Priestess came out to greet them.

"High Priestess, it is so good to see you," said Giles as he got out of the car.

"Mr. Giles. It has been a long time."

Willow got out of the car and walked around near the two older people.

"Willow, this is the High Priestess of the coven…"

"Please, call me Sister Morrigan," interrupted the older woman.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here," said Willow, softly. Her eyes never met the woman's eyes.

"My child, I know you feel that things are beyond repair, beyond redemption, but I assure you that I would not have allowed you to come here if I did not believe we could help you. Giles and I go back a long way, but I would never endanger my Coven."

"Yes, Sister Morrigan."

"I'm sure you are both very tired after your long journey. I have made up the guest house for you to stay in. It is out of the way enough that until you are comfortable Sister Willow you do not have to associate with any of the other Sisters, yet you are close enough that I may keep an eye on you without arousing suspicion. It also allows for you Giles to stay with you for now."

"Thank you, again," said Giles as he moved to grab their bags out of the back of the car.

"Please, get some rest and tomorrow morning I will come by to collect you, Sister Willow, and we can get to know one another."

"Yes ma'am," replied Willow, meekly.

As the High Priestess departed Willow and Giles entered the simple single story cottage. The decor was rustic but charming.

Giles put Willow's bag in the larger room since she was going to be staying at the Coven and he was just there to help her get settled. The two said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **LovingWolf93 -** Thank you for being my beta - and for supporting my coming back to fanfiction.

 **Flickerflame8 -** No hints, but stick around to see where this goes.

 **bluepaintbox -** Thank you, it's good to be back!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that this is a short update. They do get longer.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Learning From Within**

The nightmares were stronger that night than they had been since Glory, the Hell God had attacked the Scoobies and taken Dawn's mind hostage. This was the start of her demise, thought Willow. This was when she really delved into the dark magic. Willow felt she had no choice. Dawn was family and she was not going to let that hellbitch get away with what she had done.

Willow was up and dressed early, unsure as to what time the High Priestess would be coming to collect her. She was looking out the window when she saw the woman coming down the path.

"Good Morning, Sister Willow," said the woman as Willow stepped outside the cottage.

"Good morning," said Willow, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I would ask how well you slept, but I am certain it was little and sketchy at best."

"Very sketchy."

"Well, let us walk, and when we get to my secret spot we can talk."

"Yes, Sister."

The two women started into the trees. There was a light path for them to follow. Willow loved the feel of being surrounded by nature. She didn't know if it was the pure energy or the solitude that helped her, but she felt the tension inside subside a little.

As the two women neared Willow heard the sound of rushing water. She wasn't sure what to make of the sound. They rounded a corner and Willow saw it before them. It was the most amazing waterfall she had ever seen. It was easily fifty feet high, surrounded by greenery and the sounds of birds and the rushing water.

* * *

"I share this spot with you because I know you have a lot to work out and that you prefer to do it alone," said Sister Morrigan. "You may come here whenever you want, I just ask that if I am here, you allow me my peace and space."

"Thank you," Willow said, her voice barely audible.

The pair walked behind the waterfall. Willow was in awe of the rock formation that had just been revealed to her. She saw plants growing out of the rocks, small caverns created by the water. She could even hear the sounds of nature, but could not see it.

"Nature is pretty impressive on its own, isn't it?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"Very impressive," said Willow, breathlessly. "This has to be the most perfect place on the planet."

"Maybe not the most perfect, but definitely in high ranking. Please, come sit with me," said the elder, motioning to an area that had a firepit in the middle and rock seats. The two sat down and the elder with the wave of a hand created a small fire in the pit. "Have you learned how to meditate?"

"No, Giles tried to teach me once, but we were interrupted and we never tried again."

"Well, I would like for us to work on that. Would you like your first session now or would you prefer to wait until you feel more comfortable with your surroundings."

"I think I would like to wait, but I know that it will benefit me greatly so I would be honored to have a session with you today."

The two found the spot they were in peaceful enough and the High Priestess walked Willow through what meditation was and how to achieve a successful meditation. Willow was skeptical that she could achieve this level of peace, after all, she was damned and the embodiment of evil.

"Stop thinking that way or I will tell Giles you are beyond help and hope and cast you both out of the light and of this coven," snapped the High Priestess, causing Willow to jump.

"How?" asked Willow, sheepishly.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to see the guilt and blame you place on yourself for what happened. _That_ is how I know that you are worth helping. Child, you may have been touched by darkness, but it is your choice on if you let it control you by that touch. Your heart is full of love, Willow. Trust me, trust in yourself."

"I will try."

"Good, now, let's try meditating and this time, _clear_ your mind do not dwell in it."

This time Willow was able to force her mind to clear. As Willow meditated she felt the darkness pulling inside her. She fought the darkness and when they had completed their mediation Willow had to admit, she felt lighter.

"That was a short meditation. I want you to work on meditating several times per day. Even when you think you have mastered it."

"How long?"

"That session was an hour. I would say something along those lines. You may do them in the cottage, you may come out here. I ask that you stay in those two spots for now."

"Nobody else knows we're here," stated Willow, her voice small and childlike.

"No, they don't, and I intend on keeping your privacy for a while."

The two walked silently back to the house. Willow reflecting on what she had learned and what she had been told by the High Priestess. Morrigan spent her time trying to figure out how she was going to get through to the redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **LovingWolf93 -** Thank you, for being my beta - and for supporting my coming back to fanfiction and my comma-phobia.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Confessing Darkness**

Willow spent the next week meditating for six to eight hours per day. Sometimes she would meditate with Sister Morrigan, sometimes she did it alone. All but a few times Willow meditated at the waterfall. The peace and comfort the sound of the rushing water gave her was something she never knew existed.

Willow walked with the High Priestess out to the waterfall. They never spoke as they walked out there. Never until they were seated behind the waterfall.

"Willow, do you feel like you could tell me about the darkness? About how you came to learn and use dark magic?"

"I'm scared to," said Willow, with a quiver in her voice.

"I want to help you. I need to know the truth in order to do so. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to think less of me."

"I have seen how hard you are working, Willow. I promise I won't think less of you."

"It started after Buffy died. Xander, Anya, Dawn, and I tried so hard to keep up with the demon slaying. We aren't slayers. We could only do so much. Spike tried to help us, but it was still more than we could handle. Giles had left, so Anya gave me free run of the Magic Box. I was trying to find a spell to help us kill the demons or to give us an advantage. When I couldn't find that, I knew our best hope was to bring Buffy back. Anya warned me that the only way to get her back was to use dark magic," Willow started. As she spoke her head dropped so that she was looking at the ground and not the High Priestess sitting across from her.

"It's okay, Willow. I promise you are safe here," said Morrigan.

"I found the spell to bring Buffy back. Spike, Anya, and Xander helped me get the ingredients and conduct the spell. Dawn wanted to help, but I couldn't let her. She's too young. After we brought Buffy back, I continued studying the dark magic books. Then, Glory, the Hell God, came looking for a magical key. She, she took Dawn's mind. She hurt little Dawnie. I had to figure out how to stop her. How to get Dawn back. I snuck into the really dark area where Anya kept the dangerous books. I read them, I learned the spells, the incantations. I taught myself how to be dark."

"You, taught yourself?"

"Yes. I taught myself. I practiced nightly. I would go to the cemeteries and demon haunts that Buffy wasn't going to hit so that we wouldn't cross paths. Then, the day came when I was ready to get Dawnie back. I got everything together and I headed over to Glory's place. What I didn't know is that Buffy had taken Dawn out with her that night and they saw me and followed me. By the time I got to Glory's I was so worked up I literally floated into her apartment. Buffy said that was the first time she had ever seen my eyes go black."

"So, when you use dark magic your eyes turn black?" asked Morrigan.

"My eyes and my hair turn black and then my skin turns extra pale. Glory and I went head to head. I attacked her, she attacked me. Then Buffy and Dawn came in and Glory, being a cocky Hell God, thought she had the upper hand. I knew otherwise," said Willow, the ends of her hair starting to turn black as she continued her story. "I drew Glory close, then I moved Dawnie close. I recited the incantation and put my fingers into their heads and I forced Glory to give up Dawn's mind and return it to her. I used myself as the conduit. After we got Dawn back Glory was weakened. Buffy was able to defeat her weakened body, I closed the gateway to hell. After that, I thought and felt like I was invincible."

Willow paused as shame overtook her. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was in pieces remembering what had gone on. What she had done.

"Do you want to stop or keep going?" asked Morrigan, placing a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I have to finish. I can't relive this again another day. After Glory was gone, the power that I had felt fighting her, it was as addicting as they say dark magic is. I was hooked. I felt like a goddess when I was using it. I started using magic for everything. I got dressed, undressed, dried my hair, made breakfast, I even used it to get me places. I didn't see a problem. Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Giles did. They each tried to get me to stop. I distanced myself from them, I started going to a magic dealer. I didn't take magic from him or others, but I did accept it. Things got really bad, and then Dawn got hurt because of me and my magic. That was when I saw that everyone was right, I had a problem and I needed to get it fixed. I started by going cold turkey. I totally stopped using magic. The withdrawal was...well, I wished I were dead on a minute by minute basis. Buffy and Dawn took turns watching me. On the 5th day of withdrawal Rack, the magic dealer sent me a dark magic mickey. He sent me pure, untouched, from the darkest regions of hell, dark magic. It overtook me. I went to his place, I told him to take it back, leave Sunnydale and I would let him live. He told me I was his and I needed to understand my place. The darkness of the magic overtook me and I sent him to the bowels of hell and then I left him to die there. I felt him die. I wanted to die, but I knew if I did I would end up in his control again. Then Giles came back and with his help and more help from Buffy and Dawn I was able to get through withdrawal. Then Giles brought me here."

By the time Willow was done, both women had tear streaks running down their face.

"That is an incredible story, Willow. I know how hard it was for you to tell and relive it. What I took from the story is that you started using dark magic to help your friends and yourself survive on the Hellmouth. You didn't do it with malice intent. You are a good person, Willow. I am going to see you through this if you let me."

"Please, help me," cried Willow, allowing herself to be wrapped in the arms of the older woman.

"Giles is going to have to leave in two days so that we can start your lessons. Are you okay with this? Are you ready?"

"I have your word that you will be here with me?" The older woman nodded. "Then I can do it."

The two women meditated for several hours before heading back to the cottage. The High Priestess talked with Giles and he understood that he would have to leave. He made sure that Willow was okay with his leaving.

After two days Giles said his goodbyes and Willow promised to keep in touch. As she watched the car pull away Willow started to feel overwhelmed. She had promised Giles that she would try and believe in herself. She didn't realize that after he left this would get harder.

* * *

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **bluepaintbox -** I hope you enjoy the update!

 **JustJane18 -** Welcome to the story!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Idle Chat and Rumors**

The High Priestess was in her office reviewing spells, meditations, herbs, and anything else she could think of that might help Willow. In the couple of weeks she had known the frail redhead she had grown to care deeply about her.

"High Priestess," said the woman, poking her head into the elder's office.

"I believe that you are to knock and wait to be invited to open the door, Sister," said the High Priestess, closing her book and covering several of the pages she was working on.

"My apologies, High Priestess."

"Now that you are in, what may I do to assist you?"

"I am wondering if everything is alright with you? Is there anything that I can do to assist you? You have been gone a lot this past week and the other sisters have started to notice and a select few have started to gossip about it."

"I appreciate the offer for assistance, but there is nothing that I am need of assistance with. As for my being gone, it is a personal matter and those women who have started to gossip will be dealt with. Now would you please excuse me," said the High Priestess, looking from the Sister to the door.

"Yes, ma'am," said the woman as she backed out of the office.

Morrigan let out a sigh and then ran her fingers through her hair. It hadn't been much more than two weeks and already there was a problem. She would have to be more discreet about where she was going and what she was doing.

* * *

It had been three days since Giles had left. Willow missed him. She missed her friends. She knew deep down that this was what she needed. She needed to be here, learning, absorbing, and making amends for what she had done. For her use of the dark magic.

Willow was walking through the trees heading towards the waterfall to meditate. She had become very fond of meditating. She enjoyed the feeling that it brought about being at peace. Today was different though. Willow could sense movement within the trees. Movement that was not of the animal kind. She could feel the presence of another human. Willow was hidden behind some trees when she saw the woman move into the open. The woman looked to be a little taller than Willow, with blonde hair. Since Willow could only see the back of the woman she couldn't tell her age or anything. Willow could tell by the woman's clothes that she was a sister of the coven. Willow concealed herself better and watched the new woman.

The new woman picked up twigs and other woods that Willow thought would be used for a fire. As she watched the woman she saw how gentle and graceful she was with every movement. The blonde woman stopped at a wild berry bush within fifteen feet of where Willow was crouched and hiding. When the woman stood Willow saw her face for the first time and felt her breath catch. The woman before her was beautiful. She looked to be Willow's age with blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes Willow had ever seen. She watched the woman gather some berries and then take her wood and head back towards the Coven.

" _That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," thought Willow._

After the woman left Willow made her way to the waterfall. Today when she meditated, her focus was off. Her mind kept drifting to the beautiful blonde with the amazing blue eyes.

Willow returned to the cottage after she had tried and failed at meditating. She lay down on the bed and daydreamed about what it would be like to know the blonde. Morrigan had been to visit Willow and Willow told her of the blonde she had seen and that she made sure to keep herself hidden until after she was certain where the blonde had gone.

* * *

"Sister Tara," said the High Priestess as Tara returned from the forest of trees.

"Y-yes?" said Tara, bowing to the woman as she approached.

"How was your time in the forest?"

"It was nice. I am so grateful that you have allowed me time out there. It is so beautiful."

Tara and Morrigan walked towards the elder's office. Several of the Coven Sisters noticing them walking and wondering what was going on. They knew that Tara was a quiet soul that had arrived at the Coven after her mother had passed. She had only been there a few years but had kept to herself in that time. The two entered the High Priestesses office and the elder closed the door.

* * *

"I bet she is giving Tara personal lessons in magic," said one woman.

"Why would she do that?" asked a woman standing nearby.

"I heard that the High Priestess has ties to Tara's family," offered another woman.

"I heard Tara's family was cruel to her. Maybe that is why she is so withdrawn."

"Sisters, is it really our place to speculate something that is not our concern?" asked the Coven's second in command.

"We're sorry Sister," said the women, before going about their daily chores.

* * *

"Would you care for some tea?" Morrigan offered Tara.

"N-no, t-thank you," replied Tara.

"What do you do when you are out in the forest? If it is personal or you don't want to talk about it, just say so."

"N-no, it's f-fine. Today, I walked around looking at the trees, gathering some wood and berries."

The absence of Tara's stuttering did not go unnoticed by Morrigan either. She had been trying to find a connection to build from since Tara arrived. The blonde was so timid and scared that she could never get her to open up.

"It is nice out there. Have you been over towards the waterfall?"

"Yes, I love to go sit on the bank and meditate."

"I love meditating by the waterfall, too. The sound is so soothing. Do you ever see anyone else there?

"No, ma'am. I h-have always b-been alone when I h-have been out t-there."

"I'm happy to hear you have found places you enjoy. How are your studies going?"

"They are improving. I w-wish my m-mother could see t-the grounds. She l-loved nature. She is t-the one that t-taught me w-what I know."

"Your mother was a very special and wise woman. I feel honored to have gotten to know her when she was your age. Before she married your father."

"S-she told m-me a lot of s-stories about h-her time here as a l-little g-girl. She always s-said she was happiest w-with the C-coven," Tara said, casting her eyes downward.

"Tara, your mother was at her absolute happiest when she was with you and sharing your gift of magic and compassion together."

"S-she talked about you, often. She t-told me you h-helped her when she f-first arrived. T-that you never gave up on h-her even when s-she gave up."

"Your mother was talented Tara. You are as well. I am wondering if I could borrow some of your talent. I know that when it comes to spells and finding or working to create new ones you have a true gift."

"However I can h-help. I am s-so grateful t-to be here."

"I will need your silence on this. Nobody can know but us," said the High Priestess, knowing that she could indeed trust this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **bluepaintbox -** It feels good to be back writing for Willow and Tara. I promise more Tara after this update. :)

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Secrets of the Past**

Willow and Morrigan were seated in their spot at the waterfall. They had been meditating for a couple of hours. Morrigan was trying to come up with a way to ask Willow to try something with her. It was personal, and she wasn't certain that Willow trusted her enough yet.

"Sister Morrigan, what has you distracted today?" asked Willow, sensing the inner conflict going on within the other woman.

"You are very perceptive, Willow," smiled the older woman. "I am torn on a request that I have for you."

"What is the request? You can ask me anything."

"I would like to try a spell. It is one that would allow me to see your past. I would be in your head. You wouldn't be able to hide anything from me. I know that there are a lot of things we think, feel, and want to keep private. I don't want to lose your trust, but I would like to see first hand what it was like when you were using the dark magic."

"Um, I do trust you. I am scared. I don't know...ugh...you won't like me much after seeing what I was like," said Willow as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Child, what I see is not going to change how I see and feel about you. It is going to help me understand and be able to better help you."

"I hope so," Willow said, softly.

Willow and Morrigan sat facing one another. Morrigan recited an incantation that Tara had found in her research. Willow could feel the High Priestess in her head, accessing her memories.

 _Willow was walking down Main Street in Sunnydale. She passed the Magic Box, several cemeteries, and now was nearing a rundown section of town. Willow raised her hand towards an empty lot._

" _Reveal," said the redhead._

 _Willow watched as a door formed in front of her. She grinned as she walked in. There were magic junkies strewn around the room. She heard them asking her for magic, money to get magic, souls that they could trade for magic. She glared at the junkies. One man reached out for her leg. Willow pointed her hand towards him and he flew backward away from her hitting the wall._

" _Strawberry," boomed a voice through a door that opened at the other end of the room._

 _Willow smiled and entered the room. The door closed behind her and she was left in a room bathed in black and red light. She saw him floating on the other side of the room. There was Rack. He smiled at her and pulled her across the room with a look._

" _What brings you here?"_

" _I crave the magic. I need to feel it coursing through my veins. Making me feel alive."_

" _What do you want from me?"_

" _Help me to feel the magic," said Willow as she watched a smile creep across the man's face._

" _What do you have to offer me?" asked the man as light danced across his fingers._

" _I brought you this," said Willow pulling an old magic book out of her coat._

" _Mmmm, Strawberry you do take this to a whole new level."_

 _Rack took the book out of Willow's hands and the light from his fingers danced across to her body. The surge warmed her from the inside. Willow could feel the magic in her, coursing through her veins. In a mirror next to Rack, she saw her eyes were black, her hair was transitioning from red to black. The more light that danced into her the darker her hair turned._

" _Yes," moaned Willow as she felt invincible._

 _The memory faded and was replaced by Dawn and Buffy holding Willow down as she shook from the withdrawal. She was covered in sweat and pale as a ghost._

" _Just let me die...please," begged Willow. "I'm not worth saving. It hurts too much."_

" _You will get through this, Willow. Dawn and I are going to get you through this."_

 _That memory faded and now they were sitting in the living room watching television. The room shifted to black and then screaming from Buffy and Dawn. Willow heard Rack's name yelled by the Slayer. The memory went black until they were back in Rack's room._

" _Take it back. I don't want this," cried Willow._

" _Oh Strawberry, you are mine, you will always be mine," laughed Rack._

 _The next image was one of the bowels of hell. Rack was cowering as Willow held him in place with magic._

" _You will die here," hissed Willow._

The memories faded and both women sat in silence with tears streaming down their face. It was a long time before either moved.

"I-I can leave if you wish," Willow said, softly.

"No, now that I know what you have been through, I am more determined than ever to help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Morrigan pulled Willow into an embrace. She could feel the frail woman shaking in her arms.

"Thank you," whispered Willow.

As their time together was ending, the High Priestess took Willow's hand and sent an infusion of light magic into her. The magic made Willow feel that it was possible for her to come out of this not as broken.

When Willow returned to the cottage she sat down to write a long letter to Buffy and Dawn thanking them for saving her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**bluepaintbox -** Yes, it would be nice if we were able to share and/or feel the addictions with someone else. Willow is still very frail, but she is learning and growing as a witch and that is important. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Stolen Moments**

Tara had been in the office of the High Priestess researching spells for several hours. She needed a break. As she exited the office she looked up at the sunny, blue sky and smiled. She knew that she needed to get away from the Coven. She found herself walking along the path that led to the Waterfall.

* * *

Willow had been meditating behind the waterfall. The High Priestess had started to teach her how to channel energy from the earth to support magic. Willow was unsure about practicing without Sister Morrigan being there, but Sister Morrigan had said she trusted Willow and that Willow was only allowed to use sensory spells. These were some of the spells that Tara had found in her research.

Cautiously testing one of the sensory spells Willow allowed the water to flow on to her hand and she used that movement to feed the spell. She found herself smiling. She sensed the squirrels and bunnies playing in the forest. The plants as they grew. She sensed someone nearing. Willow pulled back the spell and crouched behind the rock nearest the waterfall to best conceal herself.

* * *

Tara walked out of the shadow of the trees and into the sunlight bathing the pool of water below the waterfall. She smiled at the warmth she felt from the sun. Tara sat down on the grass near the pool of water. She arched her back to stretch. She had spent every day for the past two weeks researching spells and incantations for the High Priestess. She knew that she couldn't ask what they were for, but her curiosity was peaked.

* * *

Willow watched the blonde, her breath catching as she saw her arch her back. Willow noticed the body of the blonde. She wondered if the blonde would ever be friends with someone like her. Willow doubted that anyone would want to. Moving closer to the edge of the waterfall for a better look, Willow saw a smile grace the lips of the beauty before her. Willow quickly jumped back behind the rock and waterfall as she saw the blonde look in her direction.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell were you thinking getting that close to the edge? What if she saw you? What if she sends others? Will the High Priestess send you back to Sunnydale if that gorgeous blonde did see you?" Willow mentally chastised herself._

Willow held her breath waiting to see if the blonde woman came to investigate. When she didn't Willow let out a long slow breath and then carefully glanced to see if the blonde was still there. When she saw that the woman was walking back into the forests she quickly made her way out from behind the waterfall and back towards her cottage.

* * *

Tara walked back lost in thought. She was nearing her cottage when she was stopped by one of the other sisters.

"Hi, Tara."

"Hi, Celia," said Tara, glancing up.

"Um, can we talk? In private?"

"Sure," Tara said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks."

The two women went into Tara's cottage. Tara had been lucky to get her own cottage. Most of the other Sisters had to share. Several were jealous and claimed it was the High Priestess showing favoritism. Tara didn't know if that was true or not, but she didn't care, she was happy to live alone.

Once inside the two women sat down in the living room. Or what was to be a living room. It was sparsely furnished. Tara had managed to get a small sofa and two chairs. None of the furniture matched, but she didn't care, she rarely let people come over.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Tara.

"What have you been doing for the High Priestess?" asked Celia, sitting on the couch next to Tara.

"That is b-between h-her and me."

"Tara, people are talking. They are saying some really harsh and well, disgusting things."

"L-like w-what?" asked Tara, perplexed.

"Some people are saying that you are getting special, private magic lessons from her. Others say that you and she are having some type of affair…"

"Celia, s-she is like fifty or sixty y-years older t-than I am. P-please, tell me that is t-the d-disgusting t-thing that is b-being said."

"It is," nodded the petite woman. "No one would blame her though."

"B-blame who?"

"The High Priestess. Tara, you are so beautiful," started Celia taking Tara's hand in her own. "You have spent the past three years trying to not be noticed and now, you are one of the main topics of discussion. I do know of one way that we could stop some of the rumors."

"H-how?"

"Start dating someone. At least that way they can't say you two are a couple. Go out with me…"

"Celia, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating anyone. I am here to learn and grow as a witch."

"You need more than just whatever you are doing for the Priestess and our training. Tara, think about it."

Celia unable to hold back her feelings leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tara's. This took Tara by surprise and she quickly pushed Celia away and wiped her lips off with the back of her hand.

"I think you need to leave," Tara said as she stood and pointed towards the door.

As Celia stood with a regretful look on her face she all of a sudden felt a force on her chest, pushing her towards the door. Seeing that she had truly overstepped her boundaries, Celia turned, whispered, "I'm sorry," before walking out of the door.

Tara stood, staring at the door in disbelief. She had trusted Celia. Allowed her into her life. Tara felt betrayed and saddened by the thought that she was now more alone here. Celia had been her only true friend.

" _Why did you have to overstep and kiss me? Why Celia?" said Tara, to herself._

* * *

Willow safely back at the cottage lay on her bed catching her breath. She knew that she had a very close call today. She didn't know what would happen had the blonde seen her. As Willow's thoughts drifted to the blonde she closed her eyes to enhance the vision of this woman. Willow wondered what the beautiful woman was doing now. Was she alone? Did she have a lot of friends?

Willow drifted into a heightened meditative state and found herself near the blonde and a petite brunette. Willow watched as they entered a small cottage. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw the brunette sit close to the blonde. This bothered her. They were not a right fit together. Then she saw the brunettes take the woman's hand. Willow felt a lump grow in her throat as the brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde. Willow felt the air knocked out of her. She watched as the blonde pushed the woman away and asked her to leave. As the woman went to move towards the blonde, Willow positioned herself in-between them and pushed against the small woman to go. She was not going to allow that woman to upset such a caring woman. Willow wasn't sure how she knew this, but she felt it with every fiber of her being. Willow felt her heartbreak when the blonde asked why the woman had to overstep their relationship and kiss her. She could tell that the blonde did not want that and was hurt by it.


	7. Chapter 7

xXxXxX

 **Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

xXxXxX

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

xXxXxX

 **Chapter 7 - Controlling Emotions**

Morrigan could sense a rise in the emotional unrest of the Coven. She could feel two of her members hurting, but there was an anger element as well. This was not something she had ever felt before, And if she had to admit it, she would be perfectly happy to never feel it again either.

Morrigan chose to follow the hurt before the anger. She followed the emotional trail to Tara's cottage. She knocked on the door and heard a soft 'coming' called from inside. When the woman opened the door Morrigan's heart broke to see the blonde so upset.

"Sister Tara? What's wrong? How may I help?" asked the older woman as Tara motioned for her to enter.

The two sat down on the couch and Tara told Morrigan what had happened with Celia. She told her about the rumors and then about the kiss. Morrigan pulled Tara into an embrace. She knew that Tara hadn't made many friends and now she knew that Tara felt as though she had just lost a good friend. Morrigan promised Tara that the hurt would ease and that things would get better. Tara then asked Morrigan if she was at the waterfall earlier because she thought she saw her behind the waterfall. Morrigan knowing that she had been in town all day, but that it was most likely Willow that Tara saw, lied and said that she had gone there to meditate and clear her mind. She asked that Tara not tell anyone about seeing her there. She explained that the waterfall location was her secret spot to meditate. Tara agreed and thanked Morrigan for caring enough to come and check on her.

After ensuring that Tara was okay the elder left the cottage and went to check on Celia. Morrigan found Celia at the edge of the forest poking at the ground with a stick. Celia had tears streaming down her face as she curled up in the elder's arms. Morrigan told Celia to give Tara time and space. She explained to her that things would work out as the goddess meant for it to. Celia was skeptical, but knew that Morrigan was older and wiser and she should listen and trust in the elder. Before leaving Celia, Morrigan told her that rumors cannot spread without the assistance of others. She asked that Celia not believe in rumors. Celia nodded and then watched the High Priestess walk away and into the forest.

xXxXxX

Willow heard a knock at the door. As Willow opened the door she saw a look of concern on Morrigan's face.

"Sister Willow. Is everything okay?" asked Morrigan.

"Why?" asked Willow confused.

"I had a strong sense of anger coming from the cottage."

"Oh," Willow said as the two women sat down in the living room.

"Does this have to do with what happened to Sister Tara earlier?"

"I know this is a stupid question, but how did you know?"

"Sister Tara was upset. I have already talked with her about what happened. She also mentioned that she thought she saw me at the waterfall earlier. Since I was in town meeting with Mr. Giles, I knew it wasn't me she saw."

Willow looked guiltily at the High Priestess. Morrigan seeing this smiled at Willow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Want to talk about what happened at the waterfall?"

"I was meditating and practicing the sensory incantations that you and I had been working on. I was sensing the animals in the forest and then Sister Tara came along. I was afraid she would be able to tell that I was practicing so I stopped."

"And you decided to watch her instead?" asked Morrigan, with a smirk on her face. She saw Willow blanch and then look down. "It is okay. Sister Tara is a very attractive, sweet, and caring woman. If I were 55 years younger, I'd be doing the same thing you are."

Willow blushed at hearing this. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Willow, you have come so far in the month you have been here. Mr. Giles and I were discussing it and in light of what happened today. I think it is time that we bring in someone for you to work with. I hadn't decided on anyone when I was in town, but now, I think that you working with Sister Tara might be the next stage in your training."

"You..er..um...work with...huh?"

"Breathe, Sister Willow," Morrigan said, laughing. "I think that she is a perfect compliment to you and your magic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will bring her by tomorrow to meet you," said Morrigan.

After ensuring that Willow was breathing and that she had relaxed some from the shock of the next stage of her training Morrigan left. As Morrigan was headed back to her house she stopped by Tara's to tell her that she would be doing some special training the following day and to meet her in her office at nine in the morning.

xXxXxX

After Morrigan left, Willow felt her anxiety rising. She needed to calm down. She needed a friend. Pulling out the cell phone that Giles had left her Willow dialed someone she knew could help her.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Buffy?"

"Willow?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked Buffy, sitting up in bed.

"I'm not sure Buff," answered Willow honestly.

"Talk to me Willow."

"Life here at the Coven is good. I've been working with the High Priestess solely. I'm learning a lot. Stuff I wish I would have learned from Giles when I started dabbling with magic."

"That's great Willow. So, why the anxiety?"

"Tomorrow I am supposed to start training with someone. One of the sisters from the Coven."

"And…"

"Buffy, she is the only one other than the High Priestess I have seen here."

"Oh, Will. That isn't a bad thing though," Buffy said, laughing. "Just be you. Don't go into it looking for more than a training buddy and hopefully a new friend."

"What if she finds out my past with the dark magic? What if she doesn't like me because of that?"

"Will, you need to stop dwelling on the dark magic stuff. You are an amazing person. She will be lucky to have the opportunity to get to know you."

"You're biased, Buffy."

"Yes, I am. Now get to bed so you are well rested for tomorrow. Write or call to tell me how it goes. We love you and miss you, Willow."

"I love and miss you guys, too."

Willow hung up the phone and then got ready for bed and drifted off thinking about training with Tara and Morrigan the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading! I hope you had a great Christmas and a safe New Years.

 **bluepaintbox -** Thank you for waiting patiently. The finally meet. Thank you for taking the time to read this and my other fics. :)

 **JustJane18 -** Your wait is over. Time for the girls to meet.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Introductions**

Morning arrived and Tara got up and went through her morning routine with the other sisters and then as it neared nine o'clock she started to feel nerves growing as she wondered what the High Priestess had in mind for special training.

"Tara?" asked Celia, sensing the anxiety in her friend.

"Yeah," said Tara, distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me I didn't completely ruin our friendship last night," Celia said, looking sheepishly at Tara.

"I don't know where things stand right now Cel. I just need some time."

"I'm sorry Tara. I'll leave you alone," said Celia as she turned and walked away with her head hung.

Tara felt bad watching her friend walk away, but she was still trying to process what had happened the previous night and added tension of the new training she was about to start. She was overwhelmed as she walked to the High Priestesses office.

* * *

Willow was up at dawn and meditating in her cottage. She was nervous about the thought of working with someone else, but the thought of working with this woman that mystified her was taking things a whole lot further. Willow wasn't sure what it was about Tara that intrigued her, but there was something there.

After calming her nerves through meditation, Willow had breakfast and then tidied the cottage up. She then started working on a letter to Xander to pass the time.

* * *

Tara knocked on the High Priestesses office door and heard the elder tell her to enter.

"Good morning, Sister Tara," said Sister Morrigan.

"Good morning," Tara said as she entered the room.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm g-good."

"I saw you talking to Celia this morning. Did you two work things out?"

"Um, n-no ma'am. I t-told her I n-needed s-some time."

"There is nothing wrong with that Sister Tara. Just remember to always be true to yourself and follow your heart."

"T-thank y-you," stuttered Tara.

"Well, I bet you are wondering what the special training I have for you is," started Morrigan, changing the subject. She saw Tara nod. "Well, let's get going. We aren't going to be doing it here."

Tara was shocked by this revelation, but she would never think of questioning an elder. The two women left the office via the back door. This way no others in the Coven would see where they were headed. They headed into the forest, Tara following and watching where they were headed. She noticed that the waterfall was ahead and started to smile. The two continued past the waterfall and down another path to two cottages that Tara hadn't known existed.

They came to the furthest cottage and the High Priestess knocked on the door and waited for the occupant to answer. Willow opened the door and stepped back to allow the two women in. Tara who had been behind the taller woman couldn't see who answered the door.

"Thank you, Sister Willow," said the High Priestess, causing Tara to turn towards the door to see who the elder was talking to. Tara saw the back of the woman's head. She saw the petite body and red hair flowing down past the woman's shoulders. When the woman turned to face them Tara felt her heartbeat stutter and her breath catch.

"Good morning," said Willow, before looking in Tara's direction. When she did their eyes locked for the first time and everything stood still.

"Sister Tara, this is Sister Willow, a new Coven member that I have been working with. Sister Willow, this is Sister Tara. Her family has been a long time member of our Coven."

"It's n-nice to m-meet y-you," said Tara, reaching out to shake Willow's hand.

"You too," said Willow. As their hands touched they both felt a spark and surge of energy flow through them. Morrigan felt this as well and knew that she was correct about them being a perfect match for one another.

"Well, why don't we head to our spot at the waterfall, Willow. You and Tara can continue to hold hands on the way there if you would like," teased Sister Morrigan, causing both of the younger women to blush.

"Yes ma'am," said both Willow and Tara as they looked at their hands together and then back into the other's eyes before letting their hands drop and they both blushed.

As the three headed out Morrigan explained to Tara that nobody was to know about Willow or their training together. She explained that Willow, though she was an accomplished witch had never received formal training. Tara was very surprised that someone could become accomplished without formal training.

* * *

After arriving at the waterfall and showing Tara where they had been working. Tara realized that it was Willow that she had seen the previous day and not the High Priestess.

"Y-you w-were here y-yesterday?" said Tara. The question coming out more accusatory than she planned.

"Yes, I was," Willow said, bowing her head.

"High Priestess? It w-was h-her I s-saw n-not you?"

"Yes Sister Tara, it was. I couldn't tell you that yesterday without revealing information about Sister Willow. Yesterday was not the right time. I hope you can forgive me for misleading you."

"Y-yes. Of course," said Tara.

Willow kept her head bowed during this exchange. She didn't know why, but she felt ashamed that Tara had seen her and that the High Priestess had lied on her behalf.

"Sister Willow, I know you didn't intend on being seen. Please, do not hang your head. You did nothing wrong. We have come too far for you to start the self-doubt again," said Morrigan, placing a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder.

"But…you have done so much and I could have blown everything by being seen. I didn't mean to be seen. I always tend to do that. I did that with Buffy and Xander, too. I would always mess things up when I was told not to do something. Giles took a risk at bringing me here and I messed it up because I was curious to see one of the other sisters. I mean I had seen her before and everything, but this time it was closer and well, I…" babbled Willow before Morrigan put a finger to her lips.

"Enough. No harm was done."

Tara sat there listening to the caring tone that Morrigan had for Willow, the self-doubt that the redhead had, and she was surprised to find out that Willow had seen her before. Tara was finding herself very intrigued by this woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Getting to Know You**

After leading the women through a meditation session Morrigan told Willow and Tara that she had to go back to the Coven, but she wanted the two of them to talk and get to know one another. Morrigan explained that this would make it easier for them to trust the other when they started doing magic together.

Willow let out an audible gulp when she heard what Morrigan said. She was terrified if Tara learned anything about her magic use she would want nothing to do with her.

Tara was also nervous. She didn't want Willow to think less of her for what her family life was. She didn't know if she could talk about her father and her brother.

"I see you are both like fairies in a tornado. You don't have to discuss anything you don't feel comfortable with. Willow, tell Tara about yourself, or friends or learning magic the early years. Tara, tell Willow about yourself, doing magic with your mother, or even your time here at the Coven."

"Yes ma'am," said the two women in unison.

"My only request is that you either stay here or go back to your cottage Willow. Tara is the only Sister I feel comfortable knowing that you are here."

"I understand," said Willow, bowing her head again.

"Dammit Willow that is not the reason. I am doing this to protect **_you_**."

"We'll b-be f-fine," said Tara, confidently.

Morrigan looked at both women and sighed heavily before smiling and waving as she left.

After Morrigan left Willow and Tara sat in silence. Each was hoping that the other would start the conversation.

"I um, guess I can um start," said Willow.

"O-okay."

"Well, I babble when I get nervous. Although, I guess you got that earlier."

"I s-stutter w-when I'm n-nervous," said Tara casting her eyes downward.

"Please don't hide from me. I think you are about the nicest person I've ever met," said Willow as Tara looked up at her with a lopsided smile. "I didn't start learning and using magic until I was in high school. How long have you been doing magic?"

"Always. I mean all my life. My Mom w-was a w-witch and when s-she was young she p-practiced at this Coven. Actually, I t-think the past five g-generations of my f-family have p-practiced with this Coven."

"Wow, that has to be amazing. Does your mom still practice here?"

"S-she died a f-few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are y-you close w-with your family?"

"No, not really. My parents travel a lot so I rarely see them. Did you want to go back to the cottage? I can make us a salad for lunch."

"T-that sounds n-nice," Tara said smiling at Willow.

The two women walked back to the cottage. Willow made them a salad and then they moved to the living room to eat and talk.

"T-thanks for cooking," said Tara.

"Well, it wasn't really cooking, but I hope it works. How long have you been here in the Coven?"

"I came here not long after my Mom died."

"What is it like living in the Coven?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Well, I know that there are just women here, but do you get to do things? Are you just always working on training? Meditating? Or working with spells? Do people leave often to go to town or anything? Are you allowed to date?" asked Willow.

"You make it sound like a convent," laughed Tara.

Willow hearing Tara laugh thought to herself that it was the most incredible sound she had ever heard.

"We do have a pretty strict schedule. We do work on spells, and magic training, teaching others and helping them to improve. We have our own herb gardens and we take turns tending them, but after the work is done we do get to relax. Some people go to town. A couple of the women have boyfriends. Some have girlfriends. Some of the Coven witches are dating one another."

"Are you dating anyone?" asked Willow.

"N-no, I d-don't date," said Tara. Her stuttering returning and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. Why did you start doing magic?" asked Tara, changing the subject.

"I wanted to help a friend of mine. Well, she's my best friend. Her name is Buffy. She's um, special."

"It's okay, you don't need to explain if you aren't comfortable. How did you get started?"

"I started by reading some books our um librarian had. I remember the first thing I learned to do was float a pencil. I know it is probably pretty lame, but I was really excited when I learned to do it."

"The first time you do anything like that with magic is always exciting. I think any time I learn something new I get excited."

"I bet you are a pretty strong witch," said Willow.

"Not really," said Tara. "But maybe as we learn together we can help each other grow."

"I'd like that."

There was a knock at the door causing both women to jump. Willow hurried over and answered it.

"Hello, Sister Willow and Sister Tara," said Morrigan as she entered without waiting to be invited.

"Hello, High Priestess," said Tara, bowing her head slightly.

"So, have you girls had a good chat so far today?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Willow. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Do you think that maybe the two of you would be willing to work together? To train together?"

"I like the idea of learning with someone," Willow said. "I know Tara knows the fundamentals that I don't, but hopefully I won't hold her back."

"I don't mind helping you to learn them," said Tara, smiling at Willow.

"Great! Tomorrow morning we are going to meet at the waterfall and I will start you two working together. For now, though, I need to get Sister Tara back so that people don't start to wonder. As for you Sister Willow. I want you to go through the history of magic book I gave you last week and study the first four chapters to discuss tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," said Willow.

"I-it was n-nice to meet you, Willow," Tara said, reaching her hand out towards the redhead.

"It was nice to meet you too Tara," said Willow, shaking Tara's hand.

After Tara and Morrigan left Willow settled down and started to read the book.

Morrigan and Tara walked back to the coven. Tara told Morrigan about her talk with Willow. Morrigan told Tara that she needed to keep quiet about Willow and that it was an extremely sensitive matter. Tara said she understood and she wouldn't say a word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

 **bluepaintbox -** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked the description of "fairies in a tornado" it seemed fitting to them.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Learning Together**

Willow met Morrigan and Tara the following morning at the waterfall. The three had a meditation session before Morrigan had them start working on sensory spells. Everyone was amazed at how easy it was for Willow and Tara to work their magic together. After several days of practicing together, Morrigan decides to move their training to the next level.

"You two are doing fantastic. I would like to see now how far you can sense things," said Morrigan. "Tara I want you to go first."

Tara closed her eyes for a moment and calmly and quietly recited the spell and started to describe to Morrigan what she was sensing. Morrigan told her she was sensing almost all of the way to the security gate.

"That's great, Tara," Willow said, encouragingly and received a warm smile from Tara.

Morrigan told Willow it was her turn now. Willow closed her eyes, said the spell and then focused her power out. Willow felt where Tara had been describing and then she felt out further. Willow felt part of the Coven living quarters and then she felt something familiar, but something that caused her to feel anger well up inside.

"W-Willow?" said Tara softly as she sensed a change in the redhead demeanor.

"Willow, what are you sensing?" asked Morrigan. "Talk to me."

Willow opened her eyes and Morrigan saw that they had started to turn black.

"Willow, that is enough sensing," snapped Morrigan as she placed a hand on the Willow's shoulder breaking her concentration and her eyes turning green again.

"I'm so sorry," said Willow, tears rolling down her face as she stared at the ground. Both Tara and Morrigan felt the anxiety in the cavern rise.

"W-what h-happened?" asked Tara, moving closer to Willow to try to comfort her but frowned when Willow slid away from her.

"I'm sorry," Willow said, again, before getting up and walking to the back of the cavern.

"Let's give her a few minutes," Morrigan told Tara. The blonde nodded but kept watching Willow.

* * *

" _What the hell was that, Willow? Why did you get so angry?" thought Willow as she paced at the back of the cavern. "Someone hurt Tara...I felt the woman's presence. Why does it upset me so much? You've just met this woman..."_

As Willow's pacing slowed Morrigan and Tara felt the anxiety in the cavern ease up. After several minutes Willow moved back to where Tara and Morrigan were.

"Are you okay?" asked Morrigan, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes," Willow said softly as she sat down next to Tara and Morrigan.

"W-what happened?" asked Tara, moving closer to Willow.

"I was extending my sensory out as far as I could and I felt someone who, they felt familiar and I just got angry, but I don't know who it was or why," said Willow.

"Where were you?" Morrigan asked.

"I was in Coven living quarters."

"You went that far?" asked Tara, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that is enough testing for today. Willow, is there anything I can do to help you feel more relaxed?" asked Morrigan.

"No. I am just going to go back to the cottage. I just need to process what happened and try to figure out why."

"High Priestess, I would like to walk Willow back if that is okay," said Tara.

"That is fine. Let's meet again tomorrow and we'll take this another direction."

"Yes ma'am," said Willow and Tara.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked back to Willow's cottage in silence. Willow's thoughts going back to try to figure out what had made her so mad. Tara's thoughts were trying to figure out how to help Willow.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Or just talk in general," said Tara as they sat down in the living room.

"I don't know what happened," said Willow, burying her head in her hands.

"We'll figure it out," Tara said, putting a hand on Willow's back to comfort her.

"Thank you for being here and not freaking out."

"Thank you for letting me be here to help."

"It scares me, Tara. It was just a feeling and I started to lose control. I could have hurt you and Sister Morrigan."

Tara moved her hand from Willow's back to wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. Willow rested her head on Tara's shoulder. The two sat there enjoying the closeness. After a few minutes, Willow noticed it was starting to get dark out and she pulled back from the embrace.

"You should get going soon. I don't like the idea of you walking in the dark."

"I will as long as I know that you are okay. I don't mind walking at night."

"I mind. Maybe sometime we can talk about our past and I'll explain why this happened or why it is so upsetting."

"I'd like that. If you promise me that you are okay I'll go so you don't worry."

"Thank you, Tara," said Willow as they stood up and she walked Tara to the door.

Willow pulled Tara into a hug. As she pulled back slowly their eyes locked and they each slowly leaned forward. Willow's phone chirped causing them to jump and pull apart. They hugged again and then Tara headed out the door.

" _Did she almost kiss me?" thought Tara. "I bet kissing her would be incredible."_

" _We almost kissed. Had my phone not gone off, we'd have kissed," thought Willow._

Willow checked her phone and saw it was a message from Buffy. After telling Buffy she would call her shortly Willow sat down on the couch and used the sensory spell to make sure that Tara made it home okay.

* * *

Tara entered the Coven area from the forest and headed towards her cottage. She was lost in thought and didn't see the woman walking until it was almost too late.

"Whoa, Tara," said Celia as they almost collided.

"S-sorry," Tara said. "I w-was l-lost in my t-thoughts."

"I noticed that. Can we talk?"

"I don't know that now is a good time for it."

"Tara, please. Give me a few minutes."

"Fine," Tara said, knowing that if she got this over with Celia she could then think about the day with Willow. Tara motioned for Celia to enter her cottage.

"Where have you been going lately? What does the High Priestess have you doing?"

"That isn't something I am going to talk about. Why is this such an issue with you?"

"Tara, we've known each other for a long time and I care a lot about you. I am just trying to look out for you and make sure that you aren't being taken advantage of."

"Celia, how am I being taken advantage of?" asked Tara, annoyed by her friend's words.

"Tara, you don't train with us anymore. You don't attend any of the workshops. You are gone all day and then when you get home you come inside and nobody sees you. The High Priestess leaves with you in the morning and she returns and you don't. What are you off doing? Where are you working at?"

"It is none of your business, Celia. I am assisting the High Priestess, that is all I am saying on the matter. Now I think you need to leave," said Tara.

"Maybe I should follow you tomorrow to find out what you do. Would that work?"

"I think that it would be a bad move on your part."

"Tara, I care a lot about you," said Celia, taking hold of Tara's hand. "It would take nothing for me to fall in love with you. I feel like you are too nice to notice that something is wrong."

"I think you need to leave," said Tara as she pulled her hand away from Celia's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

 **bluepaintbox -** Damn chirping phones is right! Timing is everything, and Buffy has horrible timing. I haven't fully figured out Celia's role just yet…but she is definitely a problem for Tara.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Truths and Caring**

Tara felt tears well up in her eyes as Celia exited her cottage. She was beyond mad at the woman. She was in shock that Celia would say that stuff to her and that she would think so little of Tara.

" _She thinks I am too stupid to tell what is going on. She thinks I need to be looked after and protected from myself. Bullshit. She claims to care, but she doesn't. She can't truly care and speak to me that way. She is just like my brother and my father," thought Tara._

Tara knew what she had to do. She quickly packed an overnight bag and after using the sensory spell that she and Willow had been learning to make sure Celia wouldn't see her. Tara left out the back of her cottage. She ran into the woods and until she found the footpath that she took daily. She followed the path until she arrived at the door she had left not that long ago. She knocked on the door and hoped that Willow would let her stay and not be mad at her.

"Tara?" said Willow, opening the door and seeing the blonde standing before her with tears waiting to spill.

"C-can I s-stay here t-tonight?" Tara asked.

"Of course," said Willow, stepping back and allowing Tara entrance. "Give me just a minute."

Tara heard Willow tell someone on the phone that she would talk to them in a few days.

"I d-didn't m-mean t-to interrupt…" started Tara before Willow pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You didn't. It was just Buffy. Now, what has you so upset?" asked Willow. She had used the sensory spell until Tara had made it inside the Coven but then withdrawn it thinking that the blonde was safe.

"I..I don't know where to start," Tara admitted.

Willow led Tara back to her room. She placed Tara's bag on the chair in the corner before leading her over to the bed. They took their shoes off and the two women lay down on the bed. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and pulled her close. Tara melted into the redheads' touch and allowed Willow to hold their bodies close together.

"Now, what happened?" asked Willow.

"I guess I should start by telling you I'm gay," Tara said, expecting Willow to react by pushing her away or yelling at her. When the redhead just squeezed her tighter. "There is a Sister, Sister Celia whom I have known for a long time. She has had a crush on me for a while now. Right before I met you Celia kissed me. I didn't want it, I have never led her on, but she kissed me."

Willow let out a shallow growl before pressing her lips to the top of Tara's head as reassurance.

"I have only spoken to her once since then. Well, until tonight that is."

"What happened?" Willow asked softly.

Tara proceeded to tell Willow about the conversation she had with Celia and the threat she had made about following her. Tara told Willow how uncomfortable she had been when Celia had taken her hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to come back here."

"I d-didn't know w-where else to g-go," said Tara. "I honestly was a-afraid that y-you would t-throw me out w-when you either heard I was g-gay or heard w-what had g-gone on with Celia t-tonight."

"I promise you that you will never have to worry about me not being there for you," said Willow. "As for the being gay. That doesn't change the amazing person that you are, Tara."

Tara pulled back so that she could look Willow in the eyes. When she did she saw nothing but honesty and truth in her eyes and words.

Willow tilted Tara's head up a little more before leaning forward and brushing their lips together so softly that it was as if they had barely touched. Both of their breaths caught at the feel of the other's lips. Willow leaned in and did this again only this time their lips touched more. Tara let out a soft groan at the loss of contact. Tara leaned up and pressed their lips together tightly. Both girls moaned into the kiss.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Tara said.

"I'm not," said Willow, holding Tara in her arms and feeling her relax into the embrace.

* * *

Willow woke up before Tara. She watched the blonde sleeping while her mind drifted back to replay the previous night. After a while, Willow slipped out of bed and went to make coffee. As she was finishing the coffee Willow looked up to see Tara entering the room.

"Morning," Willow said, smiling and setting a cup of coffee in front of Tara.

"M-morning," Tara replied giving Willow a small smile. "Willow, about last night…"

"Tara, I don't regret anything about last night except that you got hurt. I also don't want you to think that I took advantage of your situation. I would never do something like that. I care about you a lot and I know we just met and I know that I have never been attracted to a woman before nor have I kiss one. It just feels so right with you and I just don't want you to think that I am like Celia. I don't ever want to be _that_ type of pers…" babbled Willow until she felt Tara's lips pressed against her own.

"I don't regret what happened between us last night either. I know you aren't like Celia. I care a lot about you, too. You were my first real kiss with a woman too. I don't count what happened with Celia as a real kiss," Tara said, hoping to calm both of their nerves.

Willow smiled and placed her hands on Tara's waist before pulling the blonde close and kissing her again. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's neck and cautiously deepened the kiss by sucking on the redheads lower lip. When the two women parted they were both flush and breathing heavy.

"I...er...wow," Willow stammered, unable to come up with any better words.

"Uh huh," said Tara.

After staring at one another again, Willow glanced at the clock and saw they had to start getting ready or Morrigan was going to arrive and that could be awkward.

Tara showered first and dressed for the day while Willow prepared some toast for her to have for breakfast. While Tara ate Willow showered and got dressed. The two had just finished when Morrigan arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading! Sorry, I've had major writer's block lately.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Black Eyes**

"Tara? I didn't expect to see you here this early," said Morrigan as she entered the cottage.

"I, um," started Tara, her eyes glancing over Morrigan's shoulder to Willow.

"She spent the night here," said Willow as she moved to sit next to Tara.

"What happened? Was it Celia again?" Morrigan asked, her anger coming through in her voice.

"Y-yes," said Tara as she then explained to Morrigan the conversation between her and Celia and that she hadn't known where else to go.

While Tara spoke Morrigan glanced over and saw that Willow's eyes had started to darken. After Tara's story, Willow's eyes returned to their normal green.

"I will have a chat with Sister Celia," said Morrigan, turning and raising an eyebrow at Willow.

"What?" asked Willow, concerned.

"Try something for me and then I will explain."

"D-do you w-want me to l-leave?" asked Tara.

"No, I think it will be good for you to be here. If I am as correct as I think I am, there will be a lot for the three of us to talk about. Now, Willow, I want you to do the sensory spell you did last night, but this time when you hit the Coven and that point where you feel anger, I want you to try to see who or what is around."

"Okay," said Willow.

"Willow you sit in the chair and Tara you sit on the couch next to me," said Morrigan.

It didn't go unnoticed by Willow that Morrigan had placed herself in the middle of Willow and Tara. Willow quickly figured out why Morrigan had placed herself in the middle of them and her face dropped.

"Stop it or you will mess up the spell," scolded Morrigan, catching Willow by surprise.

Willow started the spell, when she reached the Coven she pushed harder to extend her reach. Then she found the anger. Her eyes popped open and were black as night. Tara gasped at the site but calmed when she felt Morrigan's hand on her leg.

"What do you see Willow?" asked Morrigan.

"I see a cottage, similar to this one, but with blue flowers in front of it," stated Willow.

"That is my cottage," whispered Tara, receiving a nod from Morrigan.

"What else do you see?"

"I see a woman in a brown cloak. She has brown hair, brown eyes, with a red ribbon in her hair, and she appears to be about my height."

"Now, I want you to extend past her down the main road until you reach something that feels familiar," said Morrigan.

As Willow did her eyes turned back to their normal emerald green. Tara sat in shock as to what she had witnessed.

"Now Tara, I want you to go and hold Willow's hands as she comes back down the road towards your house."

Both did as they were instructed by the elder. When they got to Celia who was still outside Tara's house Tara felt the rage inside Willow, but she saw that the redhead's eyes stayed green.

Willow broke the spell and she was still holding Tara's hands. She could see uncertainty in the blonde's eyes.

"Tara?" asked Willow as she dropped the blonde's hands.

"W-what h-happened?" asked Tara, looking at Morrigan.

"As I suspected. Willow, whenever you sense Celia your eyes turn black, except, when you were holding Tara's hands. You knew she was safe so you had no reason to get protective. I bet if I were to check to see how many times you have come in contact with Celia it is going to match the number of times your eyes have gone black."

"S-so it is m-my f-fault?" said Tara, standing up and walking away from the two women.

"Tara no," said Willow, following her over to the window and wrapping her arms around her from behind resting her head on Tara's shoulder. Hearing Morrigan leave the room Willow held Tara closer. "Baby, it is definitely not your fault. It is mine. It is what brought me here."

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Tara asked, turning in Willow's arms.

Willow let out a sigh and let go of Tara and went to the bay window and curled up as small as she could make herself. Tara's heart broke as she saw the defeated and lost look Willow had.

"As I told you, I never learned magic the proper way. I learned it from a book and doing whatever was needed to help Buffy survive. We lost her twice. Once Xander brought her back with CPR, the second time I brought her back. I am a dark magic addict," Willow said, softly as her voice caught in her throat. Willow started to cry and buried her face in her knees for a moment. "I was a bad addict, and according to Giles and Sister Morrigan, I'm powerful so it was a bad combination. I came here to learn, to not be bad or evil anymore. I don't want to be feared. I just want to me, Willow."

Tara sat down next to Willow and felt the redhead shrink away from her.

"Will, you aren't evil or bad. Sister Morrigan wouldn't help you if you were," said Tara, taking Willow's hand in her own.

"She is doing it as a favor to Giles. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the full truth before. I get it if you don't want to work with me or be around me anymore."

"You had a problem because you weren't taught properly. That is whoever this Giles person is - that is his fault. Sweetie, I wasn't entirely forthcoming with you either. I'm here because my father and brother beat me. I had two black eyes when I got here, Will. Does that make you think less of me?"

Willow looked up from her knees slowly. She looked at Tara, she saw the truth in her eyes. Willow couldn't imagine someone intentionally hurting this amazing woman. She felt a stab of anger inside her, but she knew that if she gave in to the anger, she would be giving up everything and everyone. Since meeting Tara, she hadn't been able to imagine her life without the blonde. After their kiss last night and this morning, she knew she needed Tara in her life.

"How could I ever think less of you? You are incredible," said Willow. "I guess we both have some stuff to discuss."

"Yeah, we do," Tara said, giving Willow a lopsided smile. "Can I have a hug?"

Willow didn't bother responding she stood and pulled Tara up into a caring embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Giles will be here in about 15 minutes. He is coming to get both of you and move you to a hotel while I have a discussion with Celia."

"W-why do we have t-to leave?" asked Tara, feeling Willow wrap an arm around her waist.

"There is something more going on with her. She should not have been able to cause that type of response from Willow. I want you both safe while I investigate. Giles will take you both shopping."

"Yes ma'am," said the two women as they watched the High Priestess leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

 **bluepaintbox -** I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - A Time for Truths**

It wasn't long after the High Priestess had left that Giles showed up. Willow was excited to see him, but Tara was reserved. She blamed him without knowing him for Willow's downward spiral into dark magic. She could tell that he loved Willow and that she loved him, but Tara still couldn't get passed that he didn't teach her the fundamentals about magic.

After Giles arrived he took them both to a hotel about an hour away. The car ride had been mostly quiet. Willow could tell there was something bothering Tara, but she knew she had to wait until they got to the hotel to ask her.

Giles had reserved a room for the two of them to share. Willow told him that they didn't mind. He took them shopping and then when they arrived back at the hotel, Willow told him they were tired and going to just order something to the room. They said their goodnights to him and then settled into their room.

"Tara? Are you alright?" asked Willow, when they were finally alone in their room.

"Yeah, I, I blame him for your addiction. I know that had you not gone through what you did we wouldn't have met, but he knew better," said Tara, softly as she lay back on her bed.

"Maybe if I explain my situation it will help you understand. If you don't want to do this today, we don't have to," Willow said not wanting to pressure the other woman.

"It's okay, I'd like to know more about you," Tara said, giving Willow a coy smile.

Willow laid down on Tara's bed. They were both laying on their side facing the other. Willow reached over and brushed some stray strands of hair behind Tara's ear before leaning in and brushing her lips against the blondes.

"You are really very good at that…" whispered Tara, seeing Willow smile back at her.

"When I was a Sophomore in high school, that is when my life changed. Some of what I am going to tell you may be hard to believe, but know that I will never lie to you."

"I will never lie to you either."

"Have you ever heard of a Vampire Slayer?" started Willow.

"I've heard myths about vampires and Slayers," said Tara.

"Well, my best friend since my Sophomore year is _the_ Vampire Slayer. Giles, he is her Watcher. Well, he over the years has become more of a father to us all. Sunnydale is a Hellmouth. If it is evil, it will at some point vacation there and try to eat, maim, kill, or do something equally as unpleasant to us."

"That sounds scary," said Tara, taking one of Willow's hands and playing with her fingers.

"It can be. Xander and I have helped Buffy since right about the beginning. One of the Masters vampires attacked and killed our friend Jesse. Xander and I had known him since we were little. So, helping Buffy became personal. At the end of our sophomore year, Buffy went up against the Master, she drowned, but Xander was there and brought her back with mouth-to-mouth. But since she was technically dead another slayer was called. We didn't know that until Kendra showed up though. During our Junior year, Buffy started dating Angel. He is a cursed vampire," said Willow.

"A cursed vampire?" asked Tara. "Seriously?"

"Very serious. He was cursed by some gypsies. The curse was that he would have a soul and be a good guy, but one moment of pure happiness and his soul would be gone and he would turn into a killer."

"I am going to guess that…"

"He got a happy? Yeah. Angel and Buffy slept together and he lost his soul and became a complete prick. He killed Giles' girlfriend Jenny, who was a witch and descendant of the gypsies that cursed him. I found the curse in Jenny's papers...it was the first huge spell I ever attempted. I managed to give Angel his soul back, but unfortunately, it was after he opened a portal to hell. Buffy had to kill him to close it."

"Oh my," gasped Tara.

"He managed to fight his way out of hell, but he was messed up for a while. Our senior year, that was an interesting year. I met my alternate universe self."

"What was that like?" asked Tara.

"Well, she was a vampire, and she liked to wear leather, tight leather," blushed Willow.

Tara's eyes roamed Willow's body as she mentally pictured Willow in leather. Tara saw Willow smiling at her and she blushed.

"She also was my clue that I might be kinda gay."

"Um, Sweetie, just might be?" said Tara, with one eyebrow raised.

"Until I met you, I wasn't sure, but the past few weeks, I've never felt more alive and happy."

"You make me happy too," Tara said, leaning forward and kissing Willow.

"Our senior evil was the mayor who turned into a huge snake-like creature. We defeated him by blowing up the school. Then in college, we were faced with a Hell God."

"Hell God?"

"God of Hell. Her name was Glory. She hurt Buffy's sister and was the start of my rapid spiral into dark magic." Willow continued to tell Tara the same story she had told Morrigan. Tara listened and was shocked at what she heard. By the time Willow was done they were both crying.

"Willow, you have overcome so much. I don't know how you did it. I can't imagine seeing all that you have seen. I must be pretty boring compared to all that."

"You are far from boring," Willow said, pulling Tara's body closer to her own.

"I guess it is my turn," said Tara.

"Only if you want to."

"I want you to know. I trust you enough and feel safe enough with you to tell you," said Tara as Willow kissed her forehead. "My dad and brother always told me I had demon in me like my mother. Really it is the witch side of me. When I was 5 or 6 my dad and brother started hitting me to 'keep the demon at bay' and to keep me in line so I didn't have the demon come out earlier than my 20th birthday. When my mom died the beatings got worse. The High Priestess rescued me after one of their beatings. She brought me to the Coven, she let me stay in the house that my family has stayed in for several generations. She saved my life."

"I'm so glad she did," said Willow, smiling softly at Tara.

"I'm glad she saved us both and chose us to work together," said Tara. "Willow, w-will you h-hold me again t-tonight?"

"Absolutely," said Willow.

Both women got up and got ready for bed. Once they were done they curled up in Tara's bed Willow holding Tara close. After a few kisses were exchanged they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - A Friendly Meeting**

Giles invited Tara out to lunch so that they could get to know one another. Willow was invited, but Tara asked her if she would mind if the two of them went. Willow said she didn't mind. While Giles and Tara were gone Willow thought it was a good time to call Buffy.

"Yo Will," answered Buffy, when she saw the caller id.

"Hey, Buffster!"

"You are in a good mood. Why for, how come?" asked Buffy.

"I met someone…" started Willow, before she heard her best friend screech into the phone.

"Oh my god! That is so cool. Where? When? Who is he? Have you kissed yet? Details Willow, details."

"We met a couple weeks ago at the Coven, we have kissed, but nothing more...blonde hair, and sexy body, and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. I could and do get lost in them," Willow said, dreamily.

"On a scale of Xander to Angel where does he rate?"

"Above Angel," laughed Willow. "Way above Angel."

"Wow, that says something. I'm really happy for you Wills. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Buffy. I am happy."

"Answer the door," said Buffy.

"What?" asked Willow, and then she heard a knock at the door. Willow opened the door to see Buffy standing there.

"Hi," Buffy said, with a goofy grin on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" squeaked Willow as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey, don't I get one of those?" said a male voice.

"XANDER," screamed Willow as she ran over and leapt into his arms.

"I missed you Willow," Xander said, into her hair.

Willow pulled them both into the hotel room and closed the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Willow asked again as she flopped down on Tara's bed and Buffy and Xander sat on hers.

"Giles thought you might need to see your friends. And now we can meet your new honey."

"Whoa...Willster scored a hottie? Where on Buffy's Xander/Angel scale is he?"

"Way above where you and Angel could ever hope to be."

"Wow," said Buffy and Xander.

"There is something that you two need to know though...and it is really important."

"Okay, what's up?" said Xander, putting a hand on his friend's knee.

"Remember when Vampire me came to visit and I said that I thought she was kinda gay?"

"Yeah because she licked your neck and squeezed your ass," said Xander.

"Yeah, well, it turns out that she and I had more in common than I thought."

Buffy and Xander just stared at Willow blankly.

"Guys, I'm gay," said Willow.

"Well, you've always been happy," stated Xander. "Ever since we were little you've been that way."

"No, well yeah, but no, the person I'm seeing I guess we're seeing one another, I...ugh we never discussed it we just went to kissing and cuddling…" babbled Willow.

"Right to kissing and cuddling?" said Buffy, raising an eyebrow before giggling.

"Sorry. Her name is Tara. The person I am kissing and cuddling with...her name is Tara. I'm dating a woman."

"Oh," said Buffy and Xander as they processed what Willow had just told them.

* * *

"Thank you for coming out to lunch with me," Giles said after he and Tara had ordered their lunch at the little cafe near the hotel.

"I w-wanted a c-chance to talk to y-you without Willow around," said Tara. "She told me about Sunnydale and what goes on there."

"Oh, right. Of course, she told you. I assure you that everything Willow told you was real," said Giles, removing his glasses and starting to clean them.

"I know that Willow wouldn't lie to me. I had heard myths and stories so I know she was being honest with me. What I wanted to talk to you about, well, what I wanted to know was how you could be so irresponsible to allow her to learn magic without understanding the foundation of magic?"

"I admit it wasn't ideal, but we did the best we could at the time," Giles said, knowing Tara was right.

"Mr. Giles, she was a kid when she started. She said you are like a father to her, Buffy, and Xander. How do you not give her a foundation? You could have done it after the Master, or Angel, or the snake thingy. A start for her probably could have saved her from the dark magic."

"I know, I must seem very irresponsible, but I assure you I love that girl like she were my own daughter and I never want to cause her harm. I do know that it is my fault for not teaching her a foundation that led her to where she is now. I will forever bear that burden, but do not ever think for one iota of a second that I would hurt that girl or not change things if I could go back and do them again."

"I'm s-sorry for attacking y-you, but I see t-the amazing p-person Willow is...I just want what is best for her going forward," said Tara.

"As do I. May I ask what your relationship with Willow is?"

"You need to talk with Willow about that, it isn't my place to discuss that type of information. Just know that I care a lot about her and will do _everything_ in my power to ensure her safety."

"I am glad to hear that. So, Morrigan tells me you come from a long line of witches?"

"Yes," said Tara as she explained her mother's magical family history.

"It sounds like you were given a fantastic foundation. I am glad that Morrigan has you working with Willow.

Tara smiled at the man. They finished their lunch discussing magic and life in the coven. Once they were done with lunch they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"Um, now, did you just say you were dating a woman?" asked Buffy. "Female, boobs, skirts, female?"

"Yes Buffy, that is what I said."

"Wow, Willow. This is a surprise, Willow. I don't know what to say, Willow," stammered Buffy.

"You're freaked aren't you?" said Willow.

"A little, but not in a bad way. Are you happy?"

"Happier than I have ever been in my life."

"That is all that matters," said Buffy, hugging Willow.

"So, you and I can go out and check out girls together?" asked Xander, who no longer had the glazed over look in his eyes.

"No, I only have eyes for Tara," said Willow.

"Come on. I haven't had a wingman since Jesse…" Xander pouted.

"HEY," said Buffy. "I think I did a damn good job the other night for you."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Xander said, sheepishly.

"Guys, she is really sweet but very shy. Please don't scare her off?"

"We won't. Do you want to go to her room and get her?" asked Buffy.

"Um, we're sharing a room. You two are sitting on my bed and I'm on hers," Willow said, with a grin.

"Are you sure it is just cuddling and kissing?"

"Yes Buffy, I'm sure."

Just then Willow heard the card reader outside click and she jumped up to greet Tara. Willow reached the door as Tara opened it and she and Giles entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?" snapped Giles as Willow pulled Tara to a side so she wasn't trapped in the middle.

"We missed her," whined Buffy. "She called all happy...you know what I'm like if I don't get my Willow-time."

"Yes, yes, I do know, all too well. And what is your excuse?"

"It's the Willster...nobody can resist the Willster," said Xander, causing Giles to roll his eyes and take his glasses off and clean them.

"I knew it was a mistake to leave you two alone," mumbled Giles as he turned to see Willow smiling.

"Thank you," said Willow as she quickly moved to hug Giles.

"You are like a daughter to me. I would question your friends, but alas, I believe I am their bloody father too," Giles said as everyone including Tara laughed. "Tara, thank you for lunch and a fantastic talk."

"T-thank you, t-too," Tara said, softly before retreating behind her hair.

"Will, Xander and I are going to get drinks and snacks and we'll be back...then you can introduce us," said Buffy. Willow mouthed a 'thank you' to the Slayer as she and Xander left the room, leaving Willow and Tara alone.

Willow pulled Tara into her arms and kissed her softly hoping to ease the blonde's nerves some.

"How was lunch? Really?" asked Willow.

"It was good. I said some things that I needed to say and got some answers that I needed," Tara said, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist and pulling the redhead closer before kissing her again.

"I need to ask you something and I'm sort of embarrassed," said Willow as they sat down on Tara's bed.

"Ask me anything."

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know we already kiss and cuddle and that it may be assumed, but I don't like assuming and I wanted to ask because I can't wait to introduce you to Buffy and Xander and saying you are my girlfriend would make me really happy. If you don't want to I understand and everything…" Willow said.

"Willow, I would love to be your girlfriend," Tara said, cutting the redhead off.

"Yay, me!"

The two women kissed again before they heard a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Willow asked and Tara nodded. Willow answered the door and let her two friends in taking the bag of drinks and snacks from them and setting them on the table. "Xander, Buffy, this is my girlfriend Tara. Baby, this is Xander and Buffy, my two best friends."

"H-hi," said Tara.

"Hi, it is nice to meet the person that makes my best friend smile and happy," said Buffy, shaking Tara's hand.

"It is really good to meet you," said Xander, shaking Tara's hand. "You were right Will."

"About what?" asked Willow hesitantly.

"On the Xander/Angel cuteness scale - she is definitely way hotter than us," Xander said as the others laughed and Tara blushed.

Willow wrapped her arm around Tara and kissed the side of her head. "Way hotter," she whispered into Tara's ear.

The group settled in to talk about what training Willow and Tara had been doing and about things in Sunnydale. Buffy and Xander were on Willow's bed and she and Tara were cuddled together on Tara's bed. The two women kept exchanging private glances whenever they could. Buffy couldn't believe how happy Willow seemed. It was just a couple of months ago she was broken and wishing to die instead of dealing with the aftermath of the dark magic.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

 **Lovingwolf93** \- Welcome back! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

 **bluepaintbox** \- I'm glad you liked the hotness scale. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Getting to Know You**

Morrigan made her way back to the Coven and found Celia sitting outside Tara's cottage.

"Sister Celia?" said Morrigan.

"High Priestess, hello."

"Why are you sitting outside Sister Tara's cottage?"

"I was hoping to talk to her, but she isn't home. I thought she was with you."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Sister Tara since earlier this morning. She said she needed some time to herself and to think. I told her to take the time she needed."

"Did she say if she was going someplace? I worry about her."

"She did not say, nor did I ask. I can see you care deeply for her. If I hear anything that I can share with you, I will let you know."

"If you talk to her, tell her I'm sorry," said Celia, bowing her head.

"I am sure you will be able to do that yourself soon. Give Sister Tara a few days," said Morrigan, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Thank you," smiled Celia, warily.

Morrigan moved to her cottage. Once inside she set protection spells and warnings. There was something off about Celia. She never was the 'lovesick' type. Also, adding in Willow's reaction to the woman, Morrigan knew she was going to have to watch Celia which meant that Giles was going to have to watch Willow and Tara.

* * *

It started to get late, Buffy and Xander said their goodbyes and headed back to their room leaving Willow and Tara alone in their room.

"So, those are my two best friends," said Willow as she walked back to the bed where Tara was stretched out.

"They c-care about you a lot," said Tara.

"We've been through a lot together," Willow said. "How was your lunch really with Giles?"

"Mr. Giles and I h-had a good lunch. I d-don't agree with h-how he 't-taught' you magic, and I t-told him so."

"How did he take that?" said Willow, allowing Tara to pull her on to the bed and hold her close.

"H-he understood what I h-had to say and he tried to offer r-reasoning for what happened, but I t-told him there was n-no excuse or reasoning for n-not teaching you the f-fundamentals at any p-point."

"Had he done that, then I may never have met you though," said Willow as she nuzzled into Tara's neck.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced we'd still have met," said Tara turning her head to meet Willow's lips. The touch was so soft it was barely felt but the connection between the two women intensified the touch of their lips.

Willow leaned up on one elbow and using that leverage leaned over Tara's upper body. Cupping the blonde's face with her other hand before leaning down and pressing their lips together. They moved their lips together. Willow playfully nibbled on Tara's lower lip causing the blonde to groan.

Tara pushed Willow on her back and trailed kisses along Willow's jawline and down her neck. Tara sucked on Willow's pulse point. Tara felt her own heartbeat speed up, and she was certain Willow could feel it as well.

"Oh goddess," said Willow, tilting her head to a side to give Tara more access to her neck. Tara felt Willow's finger entwine in her hair and hold the blonde to her neck.

Tara started to move up Willow's neck nipping as she moved. When she reached Willow's ear Tara whispered, "I could kiss you all night long."

Willow let out a whimper as Tara gave her a searing kiss. When air became an issue and they finally broke apart Willow looked deep into Tara's eyes.

"I'm okay with that," Willow finally said, softly.

Both women smiled and then Willow started to giggle.

"W-why are you g-giggling?" asked Tara.

"I've never felt as happy and complete as I do with you," Willow said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Tara's face. "We just met and yet I feel like I have known you forever."

"Longer than life," added Tara as Willow nodded her agreement.

The two women spent the remainder of the night and far into the early morning kissing and learning about what the other likes and dislikes.

* * *

As Buffy and Xander entered the Xander's room Buffy looked at him questioningly before sitting down on one of the beds.

"So, what do you think of Willow's news tonight?" asked Buffy.

"Which one? Her being gay or about her and Tara?" asked Xander

"Both."

"She's happy, Buffy. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she was tonight," said Xander, sitting on the bed across from the Slayer. "If Tara is the one that made her this happy, then I am all for it."

"I know and I'm happy for her. I'm just shocked. I mean it seems so sudden."

"Do you feel differently about her?" asked Xander.

"No, not at all. I just…"

"You just what?"

"I don't know Xander. I mostly don't want to see her get hurt. She has been through so much and she deserves some good things to happen," said Buffy.

"I get the impression that Willow views Tara as something good," said Xander.

"I hope she is. She is cute," said Buffy.

"Tara? She's hot, Buffy."

"Don't let Willow hear you say that. I bet she'd turn you into a ferret or something," laughed Buffy.

"True. I just want my best friend to be happy. If Tara is the one to do it then I am going to do whatever I can to ensure that they stay that way."

"I agree. Mission: Keep Willow and Tara Happy is underway," laughed Buffy as Xander joined in.

* * *

"Hello?" said Giles, answering the phone in his room.

"Rupert, how are the girls?" asked Morrigan.

"They are fine. I brought Buffy and Xander with me to cheer up Willow. They are in the girls' room getting to know one another. Why?"

"Sister Celia was sitting outside Sister Tara's house when I got back. I feel there is something off about her. I would like to keep the girls there for a few more days before they come back here. When they do come back I want to bring Sister Willow into the Coven living area and introduce her to the Coven."

"Do you think that is a good idea with this Sister Celia?"

"I believe Willow could hold her own against Sister Celia," Morrigan said, projecting more confidence than she really had.

"I trust you," said Giles, praying to the goddesses to protect Willow and Tara.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Coven Bound**

Willow and Tara spent the next few days hanging out with Buffy, Xander, and Giles. After a day spent shopping Morrigan showed up and advised them that it was time for them to return to the coven. She explained to the two women that Willow would be moving to the coven's living quarters. Tara asked if Willow would be allowed to share her family's house. She explained to Morrigan that she felt safer with Willow there since they had yet to figure out what was going on with Celia. And she also wouldn't feel safe with Willow living someplace alone or with a stranger.

"I'm going to miss you, Will," said Xander, hugging his best friend.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll write and call," Willow said, fighting back tears.

Xander released the hold he had on Willow and moved to hug Tara. He had become fond of Tara in the short time he had known her. He especially fond of how happy he made his best friend.

"You'll look after her right?" asked Xander. "And take care of yourself."

"O-of course," Tara said. She had grown to care about Willow's friends and she now understood the redhead better. She had never been close to anyone before and Buffy and Xander had accepted her and made her feel as though she were part of their group.

"Willow, remember that we love you and we know that you can do this. Call, email, send a letter, just stay in touch," said Buffy, hugging her best friend.

"I will. I'll miss you guys, too," Willow said as an errant tear rolled down her face.

"I know you'll be in 'good' hands," laughed Buffy, winking at her friend as they pulled back out of the hug. This, of course, caused both Willow and Tara to blush.

"It was great to meet you, Tara," said Buffy as she hugged the blonde. "You and Willow take care of one another. If this Celia gets out of hand, let me know and I'll take care of her."

"T-thanks B-buffy," Tara replied. "I can h-handle Celia as l-long as W-willow is nearby."

Giles had been watching the exchange between the four and he knew now more than ever that bringing Willow to the coven was the best thing for her. He had never seen her so happy as she was with Tara. And he truly liked Tara. He was so proud that Willow had her magic under control, she was learning, but most of all, she had someone who cared deeply about her. Giles said his goodbyes to the two women as Morrigan arrived to take them back to the coven.

"Are you two ready?" asked Morrigan, sensing the sadness from the younger group.

"Yes, Sister Morrigan," said Willow, confidently.

Tara walked up and placed her hand in Willow's and smiled at Morrigan and nodded. The three women got into the car to head back to the coven. Willow and Tara rode in the back. Tara had one around the shoulders of the redhead and the other hand their fingers entwined and resting in Willow's lap.

"I'm here for you, Sweetie," said Tara as she kissed the side of Willow's head.

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Willow, resting her head on Tara's shoulder. "I hope that I don't let you down or disappoint you."

"I will only be upset or disappointed if you aren't willing to learn the coven way and go back to your dark days. I know you won't so I know we have nothing to worry about."

As they neared the coven Morrigan told Willow that she had her things moved to Tara's house already. If there was anything missing or forgotten she could check the guest house in the morning for it. Willow and Tara both thanked Morrigan for allowing them to stay together.

"Now, when we get there, I will introduce you to the coven. Do you want to be introduced as Sister Willow or Sister Tara's girlfriend Sister Willow?"

"Baby?" asked Willow, confused on how to answer the High Priestess.

"Not t-that I am ashamed, b-but I think it's b-best that s-she is introduced as Sister Willow," said Tara, hoping to not offend Willow.

"I agree. They will know that we're a couple soon enough, but for now, I want them to know that I'm not just here because of Tara."

"You two make me so proud," beamed Morrigan.

They neared the gates and Willow and Tara moved apart so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Good evening High Priestess, and Sister Tara," said one of the guards recognizing Willow immediately, but remembering the threat that had been given by the High Priestess several weeks before.

"Good evening. Has it been quiet tonight?" asked Morrigan.

"Yes ma'am," said the other guard.

"Great, I would like to see both of you in my office tomorrow before your shift. I have a couple of extra duties I would like to discuss with you."

"We will be there High Priestess," said the first guard.

Morrigan drove forward feeling the anxiety growing from Tara and Willow.

"Are you sure you two are ready for this?" asked Morrigan just before they pulled into the living quarters.

"Yes," said Willow.

"I'm j-just n-nervous about Sister Celia."

"We'll get through it together," said Willow taking Tara's hand and kissing her knuckles. "We are stronger and better together."

Morrigan watched and smiled at the interaction between the two women. As they pulled up outside Tara's house everyone saw that Sister Celia was outside looking as though she had been waiting for Tara.

"Willow, please hold my hand when we get out," Tara said, sternly.

"Are you sure? I mean...I can work harder to keep the black out...or stay elsewhere," Willow said, bowing her head.

"Yes, I'm certain. I don't care who knows about us...unless y-you w-want to k-keep us a secret?"

"Never," said Willow, their eyes meeting and the emotions of how they felt about the other washing through them.

"Now that the silliness is done, let's get you two inside and settled," said Morrigan.

The three women exited the car and Willow grabbed her bag and went to grab Tara's when Sister Celia grabbed it.

"I'll take that," said Celia, snidely.

Tara saw Willow's eyes start to change and took ahold of the redhead's hand and squeezed it and the green eyes returned.

"I can take it," Tara said, reaching for and taking her bag.

Tara showed Willow into the house, closing the door and separating them from Celia.

"Welcome home," said Tara. "Let's go put our stuff upstairs."

Once they were upstairs Willow saw that her stuff was in what she thought to be the guest room. She knew that their relationship was new, but she over the past few days had grown to love sleeping next to Tara. She slept better and felt more complete with Tara near.

"Do you want to stay in there or share my room?" asked Tara, averting her eyes.

"I want to be with you…" Willow said, sheepishly.

"Come here," said Tara, pulling Willow into her arms and kissed her softly. Both women became lost in the feel of the other's lips and tongue.

"Are you two…Oh, um, I guess not, I will wait downstairs," said an embarrassed Morrigan as she had started to come up the stairs and saw the two women sharing an intimate moment.

At the sound of Morrigan's voice, the two women grudgingly pulled apart and blushed.

"Sorry," they both said before giggling.

"I was going to ask if you two were ready to meet the Coven or if you needed more time. Clearly, I got my answer," blushed the High Priestess.

"No, we are ready," Willow said, still looking deep into Tara's blue eyes. "Right Baby?"

"Yes, we are. Later," whispered Tara before kissing Willow softly and receiving a shy smile in return.

As the three women exited the house Sister Celia was still standing there. Morrigan had called the other Sisters to meet at the village center. The four made their way, Celia glancing at Tara, trying to figure out what was different. She could feel a difference in the blonde, but she couldn't place it.

"Sister Celia, I would like you to meet our newest member of the Coven. Sister Celia, this is Sister Willow," started Morrigan.

"Hello," said Willow as she extended her hand towards Sister Celia.

"Hi," said Celia noticing that she could feel Tara's energy through Willow's hand looked at the redhead confused until she noticed that Willow and Tara were holding hands. Celia looked towards Tara questioningly as she let go of Willow's hand. "Um, Tara?"

Just as Tara was getting ready to speak the other members of the Coven joined them.

"Sisters. Thank you for taking the time to meet me. I know you all have very busy schedules. I will be as quick as an old lady can be. I have called you here today to introduce our newest member of the Coven," said Morrigan hearing the group start to mumble. "Sister Tara and I have been working privately with our newest member for the past several weeks now. She is very talented and we are so blessed to have her with us. Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Sister Willow. I expect you all to show her the love and respect of our coven. Sister Willow will be moving into Sister Tara's house. Please help our newest sister and make her feel welcome."

The members of the coven stepped forward and greeted Willow. Several asked her about her magical background. Tara answered for her and told them that Willow had a limited foundation, but extreme promise. Willow was grateful for Tara's assistance, she was afraid of what they would think if they knew the truth about her. After things started to calm down Willow and Tara who had been holding hands the whole time made their way back towards Tara's house. Willow had used the excuse that she needed to unpack and get settled.

"Tara, can we talk alone for a minute?" asked Celia as they neared the house.

"Tomorrow Celia, we're tired tonight," said Tara, squeezing Willow's hand.

"It will just be a minute," pleaded Celia. "I just want a word with you alone."

"Not tonight. We've done a lot of traveling today. I am exhausted and would like to get Willow settled before it gets too late."

"Fine," Celia said, glaring at the two women as they entered the house. "She can't be by your side all the time...I will get you alone."

* * *

 **tbc...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

 **bluepaintbox -** The green-eyed monster is definitely as dangerous or more dangerous than the black-eyed monster. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Daily Routines**

Willow and Tara unpacked some of Willow's things in the guest room and moved some of her other stuff into Tara's room. Willow felt a little unsure that she might be crowding the blonde, but things just felt so natural between them.

Willow and Tara curled up together in Tara's bed. The redhead was spooning the blonde.

"Willow," said Tara, softly into the dark.

"Yeah, Baby," responded Willow over Tara's shoulder.

"Promise me that you will be careful around Sister Celia."

"I promise I will be careful around her and I promise that I will do what I can to limit my contact with her. Do you think she will do anything to you? I don't want to cause problems or put you in a bad position."

"Will," said Tara, turning to face the redhead. "I have interests in only one woman and that is you. I have never led Celia to believe that she had a chance or that she was someone that I was interested in. She kissed me without my consent, she crossed the line too many times."

Willow leaned forward and brushed her lips against Tara's lips in a gentle kiss. Tara threaded her fingers through Willow's hair and held them together before deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm, I really enjoy kissing you," Willow said as she trailed kisses along Tara's jawline.

"That's good because I enjoy kissing you too."

The couple held one another close before drifting off to sleep. Both were unaware of the petite woman stalking around outside.

"I don't know who this woman is, but she is not going to get Tara without a fight. Tara is mine," Celia said, glaring at the window to the second bedroom of the house. The room that would be Willow's room.

* * *

" _Strawberry, you will pay for what you have done to me…" came a deep voice into Willow's dream. "I will have you back and you will pay for your transgressions against me."_

" _No, you can't get me. I'm a witch of the light now. I will never go back to you or your ways," said Willow, into the darkness._

" _You have been tainted with dark magic, Strawberry. You will always be mine and a part of me. You are going to bring that coven down and destroy that pretty blonde."_

" _No, I won't let you get her…"_

Willow tossed and turned waking Tara.

"No, I won't let you get her...I will protect her," Willow said, in her sleep.

"Willow," Tara said, softly trying to wake the redhead from her dream.

"Get out of here...you are dead…" Willow said.

"Sweetie, wake up," said Tara as she put a hand on Willow's shoulder. The redhead continued to toss and talk in her sleep. Tara leaned over and whispered into the redhead's ear, "Willow, Sweetie. You have to wake up for me. I need you to wake up. I need you."

Willow's eyes shot open and she looked around trying to gain her bearings.

"Tara?" Willow said, softly.

"I'm right here, Sweetie," Tara said wrapping her arms around the redhead. "It was just a bad dream."

"I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't risk you and your safety," said Willow as she sat up and started to cry.

"You belong here. We belong together. It was just a bad dream," Tara said, kissing the side of Willow's head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Rack. He said that I am tainted with dark magic and that I am going to destroy the coven and you. I don't know that I could live with myself if something happened to you."

"Then you can use that as your motivation to stay clean no matter what the temptation is. I believe in you and I trust that you won't hurt me or go back to the dark. We'll talk to Sister Morrigan in the morning and see what she thinks."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course," Tara said before kissing Willow softly on the lips.

The two women laid down and Tara held Willow close to her and the redhead allowed herself to be held close and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tara was awakened by the light streaming in through the window. She tightened her arms around the redhead. She heard Willow sigh and felt her lean back into her embrace.

"You mean the world to me," Tara whispered into Willow's ear.

Tara watched the redhead sleep for almost an hour before the redhead started to stir.

"Good morning, beautiful," Willow said as she opened her eyes and saw Tara watching her.

"Good morning," Tara said, leaning down and kissing Willow. "How are you feeling?"

"Ashamed, embarrassed, safe in your arms."

"We'll get the dreams under control. I am certain it was just the stress of meeting the Coven and dealing with Sister Celia."

"What if it wasn't, Tara?"

"Then we will deal with it together. I'm not giving up on you. You need to get used to the idea that we're a couple and we are supposed to look out and help one another."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Willow said, before pushing Tara onto her back and then kissing her soundly.

Tara pulled Willow on top of her as they continued to kiss. Willow groaned at the feel of the blonde now lying below her. This only served to turn Tara on more. Willow trailed kisses along Tara's jaw and down her neck where she stopped when she felt Tara's pulse throbbing below her lips. Willow sucked on Tara's pulse point this making both women light headed with desire.

"Mmmm, Willow," moaned Tara as she threaded her left hand in Willow's hair and held the redhead in place. "That feels so incredible."

Willow worked her way back to Tara's lips. Their tongues touched igniting a deeper passion and desire. Tara sucked on Willow's lower lip and the redhead let out a deep moan. Willow pressed her hips into the blondes causing both of their breath to catch.

"Willow...we...I…" Tara panted and Willow pulled back just enough to give them each some air.

"What...Baby," Willow said, trying to catch her breath as well.

"I've never…"

"Me either...there is no rush," Willow said, exchanging a kiss with Tara. "We'll move at a pace that is right for us. No pressure."

"You aren't upset?" Tara asked, averting her eyes.

"I am here with the most beautiful woman in the world. She is interested in me. How could I be upset? This is all new for me too."

"Thank you," Tara said and then her alarm went off. "Ugh, time to get up."

"I think that is probably best. I think we both need a cold shower," Willow smirked.

They both got up and Willow went and showered and dressed in the 'guest' room while Tara got showered and dressed in her room. They two met in the kitchen where Tara was starting some coffee.

"Mocha alright?" asked Tara.

"Perfect," Willow said, before kissing the blonde.

They had their coffee and some toast for breakfast. Tara could tell that Willow was nervous and thought that the toast would help to calm the redhead.

"Am I going to fit in?" asked Willow, softly.

"Of course you will, Sweetie. I'm going to be with you the whole time."

This seemed to help Willow relax. They heard a knock at the door and Tara quickly answered it.

"Sister Morrigan, please come in," Tara said, motioning for the elder to enter.

"Good morning, ladies. I just wanted to see how your night was and how you were doing this morning, Willow."

"I had a pretty harsh nightmare last night, but Tara helped me get passed it. I'm really nervous about this morning," Willow admitted as Tara walked over and wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist.

"I understand and I promise you that it will all be okay. If it gets to be too much, just tell me or Sister Tara, and we'll get you out and back here. I intend for you and Tara to continue to work together. You compliment one another magically so well. Does that help?"

"Yeah, I think it does," Willow said, leaning her head on Tara's shoulder.

"Great, then let's get out there and start the morning exercises."

* * *

 **tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Coven Exercises**

The three women exited Tara's house and met with the rest of the coven members in the center of the grounds. As they walked up they saw Celia watching them closely.

"Good morning, Sisters. The Goddess has graced us with a perfect morning for meditation.

Everyone formed a circle around the High Priestess. Tara sat close to Willow so that their knees were touching when they were in the lotus position. Celia chose to sit directly across from them so that she could watch them. The High Priestess led them in the group meditation. While she was meditating Willow couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. She did her best to remain focused, but if it weren't for Tara touching her she wouldn't have been able to.

When they came out of the meditation the High Priestess told them that they were going to be working in pairs and they were going to be working on their focus. Celia started to make her way towards Tara when Morrigan told Tara that she wanted her to continue to work with Willow exclusively. This made the petite witch angry. She needed to find a way to get Willow and Tara apart. She needed to make things right with Tara.

"Alright, now that everyone has a partner, I want to work on focus. I want everyone to float one of the coven medallions that she was going hand out and then pass the medallion to the other person. She wanted them to control the passing of the object.

"Tara?" Willow whispered.

"You'll be fine Sweetie," Tara said, placing a hand on Willow's lower back.

The group started to pass the medallions back and forth. Willow and Tara were doing extremely well when they felt an unseen force thickening the air between them and causing their concentration to falter and the medallion fall. Tara picked it up and they started again when after several minutes of passing it back and forth a centralized gust of wind came in-between them and pushed it out of the way. Willow felt the anger filling in her and she put a wall up between them and Celia. After that everything that Celia tried to sabotage them failed. Keeping the wall in place was very taxing on Willow, but she wasn't going to allow this woman to continually bother them. Morrigan was aware of what was going on and she was impressed to see how Willow handled things and with the fact that she put the wall up and held it. She was realizing that Willow was much more powerful than she had originally thought.

"Okay, that is enough for today. Everyone, you know your chores and assigned jobs. May the Goddess bless you and your day."

Everyone started to go their separate ways when Celia walked up to Tara. Morrigan stopped to watch the interaction.

"Tara, can we talk? Please?" Celia asked.

"Fine, talk," Tara said tersely.

"Can we go somewhere alone?"

"No, I have no desire to go anywhere with you alone. And I didn't appreciate your little stunts while Willow and I were practicing our focusing exercise."

"Willow, may I talk to you for a moment," called the High Priestess.

Willow looked between the older woman and Tara. She didn't want to leave Tara alone with this woman, but Morrigan was the High Priestess and was to be obeyed at all times.

"I'll be right here," Tara said, winking at Willow.

"Okay," Willow said before she slowly walked over to Morrigan.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Tara asked Celia.

"I'm truly sorry for what has gone on between us lately. I miss you as my friend. I miss spending time with you."

"That is hard to believe with your actions as of late."

"I know what I did this morning was childish," Celia said. "For so many years it was you and I as the youngest members and now this Willow person comes in and I never see you. I feel like she ruined our friendship."

"Celia, I will say this only once. You ruined our friendship by how you disrespected me. You know nothing about Willow and yet you have been nothing but petty and rude to her. Do you remember how hard it was coming to the Coven? Do you remember how lonely it was? How you missed your friends and family?"

"Of course I remember all that."

"Well, how hard do you think that is to do as an adult?"

"I have no clue. We did it as kids or teens."

"Well, Willow is an adult. She left her family, her friends, her life to come here. I also care a lot about her. You want to have me as a friend again? Well, you are going to have to accept her as well."

"Are you dating her?"

"Yes, I am and I am very happy with her. I am going to take anything you do to her as if you are personally doing it to me. You hurt her, you will be hurting me. You turn people against her or spread rumors, you are doing it to me. Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear?"

"Yes," Celia said, casting her eyes down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure Willow is okay."

"Tara, one last question. How did you stop what I was doing?"

"I didn't, Willow did."

* * *

"What may I help you with High Priestess?" asked Willow.

"I know that you don't feel comfortable leaving Tara alone with Celia, but we are here should she try anything. I want to see how things go and how Tara handles herself. I believe that since meeting you she has started to come out of her shell. She is not the timid, delicate soul that arrived here."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That is very good, Willow. I have been trying to bring Tara out of her shell for years. She is such an amazing woman and she has so much to offer this Coven. I would like to know how you stopped Celia's antics earlier."

"I put up a simple magic wall," Willow said.

"That isn't easy to sustain. You have to be exhausted."

"I am, but I have done more and expended more energy. I'm used to feeling like this," Willow said, brushing off what the High Priestess meant. She didn't understand how hard what she had done truly was.

They watched Tara and Celia talk. Frequently Tara and Celia looked over to the High Priestess and Willow. Tara and Willow's eyes met and Willow smiled at the blonde and saw her visibly relax. When Tara finally started to walk away from Celia, Willow felt a sense of relief and her exhaustion started to rise within her.

"High Priestess, is there any training that you would like for Willow and I to work on?" asked Tara as she joined them.

"I would like for you to take Willow home and see that she gets some rest. That wall that she put up was incredibly taxing whether she admits it or not."

"Yes ma'am," Willow said with a smile as Tara reached over and took her hand.

"I will see you both for dinner. You are dismissed," Morrigan said.

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand past Celia and back to Tara's house so that Willow could rest after the morning's ordeal.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

 **bluepaintbox -** Celia can't give Tara up that easily. And hopefully, Willow does learn that power isn't everything.

 **JustJane18 -** I can guarantee that we haven't seen the last of Celia and her antics.

 **Mecca of Sunnydale -** Welcome back! I was shocked when I saw Finey updated her story as well. It was always one of my favorites. I hope you continue to enjoy Coven of Hope.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Involuntarily Dark**

Tara and Willow spent the remainder of the week working together on control and with Tara teaching Willow the fundamentals of magic that Giles hadn't taught her when she was growing up. Their days consisted of going to the morning exercises with Morrigan and the other Sisters, then they would go into the forest and meditate at the waterfall. Afterward, they would have lunch with everyone before heading to the Coven library and Tara would take Willow through the history books and teach her the history.

After her talk with Celia, Tara had noticed that she was definitely keeping her distance. Tara could tell that Celia was still watching them, but she was respecting Tara's wishes.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Willow said as she entered the kitchen where Tara was making their morning coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Tara said, placing a soft kiss on Willow's lips.

"So, what happens on the weekends here?"

"Well, it is far less structured. Some of the Sisters will go into town, others will hang around here. Since it's going to be a nice weekend there has been talk of an outdoor movie night. The High Priestess likes to do them. She said when she was growing up she went to Drive-In Movies all the time and this is her way of holding on to her childhood."

"So, um…" stammered Willow, looking down at the counter.

"What is it? You can ask or tell me anything," Tara said, putting a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I was wondering if you were sick of me yet or if we would be spending some time together?" Willow asked, looking sheepishly up at Tara. "I mean I'm truly enjoying the time that we are spending together and learning about the history. I just don't want to monopolize your time if you have someone or something you would rather be doing. I think I could spend an eternity with you and never want to part."

"There is nobody I would rather spend time with than you," Tara said, pulling Willow into her arms and hugging her close. "Why don't we have breakfast and then we can go for a walk in the woods and maybe have a picnic at the Waterfall."

"That sounds really nice," Willow said, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck and pulling the blonde closer until their lips met.

While they had been spending most of their time together, and alone. Willow and Tara hadn't taken their romantic relationship further than kissing. They were both finding it hard to resist, but this was new for both of them and they wanted to be comfortable and make sure that the other person was comfortable, too.

After they ate breakfast, Willow made sandwiches for them while Tara got a bag to carry their lunch in. They packed the bag with sandwiches, fruit, fresh vegetables, and some bottles of water. They headed out through the opposite end of Coven living area.

As Willow and Tara walked hand in hand along the path they came upon another couple of Sisters who Willow had seen but never met.

"Good morning, Sister Tara," said the taller of the two women.

"Good morning, Sister Eve and Sister Ana. How are you this morning?" asked Tara.

"We are great. Today is such a beautiful day," answered Sister Ana.

"I don't believe you two have met Sister Willow. Sweetie, these are Sister Eve and Sister Ana. They are the ones to go to if you need something dealing with technology," Tara said, smiling at Willow. "Sister's, this is the newest member of the Coven, Sister Willow."

"It is nice to meet you both," Willow said shaking hands with the two women before quickly taking Tara's hand again.

"It is nice to meet you too. Sister Tara, may I be so forward as to ask, are you two dating?" asked Eve.

"Yes, we are," blushed Tara.

"Sister Willow, you are going to be the envy of several Sisters."

"I'm just grateful and honored that Tara is interested and has the same feelings for me that I have for her. I feel like the fates brought us together for a reason and have made my life complete," Willow said, looking fondly at Tara.

"That was so romantic," both Eve and Ana said as Tara blushed.

"Well, we need to get back. We are going to talk the High Priestess into movie night. I hope you both will be there," said Eve.

"It was nice to meet you both," Willow said and received the sentiment back. After the other couple moved on Tara pulled Willow into her arms and kissed her softly.

"You are very sweet and romantic. Let's get going so that we can get to the Waterfall and find a good spot to cuddle," Tara said, pulling Willow along with her.

Once they arrived at the Waterfall, Tara found them an out of the way spot near the tree line. She laid out a blanket for them to lay on. The pair laid down and cuddled together exchanging soft kisses. After some time they ate the lunch they had packed and Tara suggested that they try some meditation. Although Willow was enjoying kissing Tara she agreed that some mediation would help calm some of her nerves.

As they were meditating neither woman saw as Celia crept close to them. While they were meditating Celia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and recited the incantation. She then directed the magic towards Willow.

Tara was pulled out of her meditation by the feeling of something making her sick to her stomach. It was nothing that she had ever felt before. She looked around and saw nobody or nothing that she thought could cause this feeling. She looked at Willow and noticed that the redhead's hair had a black tinge to it. She noticed that Willow's skin was paler, and she recalled that the last time she had seen Willow in this state it was when her dark magic had surfaced. Tara could tell that it wasn't Willow's doing that was making her sick, but whatever it was definitely was affecting her as well. Tara quickly took Willow's hand in an effort to calm the darkness and bring Willow back. She was pleased when she felt Willow squeeze her hand and saw her red hair become its vibrant red color again, and the color in Willow's skin return. Tara quickly used the sensory spell that she had learned with Willow and although she couldn't place who was nearby, she could sense the darkness that they had and knew that this person had to be the cause of what happened to her and Willow. Tara made a promise to herself to find this person and make them answer for what they had done.

Willow slowly came out of her mediation and saw the concern in Tara's eyes. Tara explained to her what happened and while Willow was disturbed by the events, Tara calmed her by telling her that they would get through this together and that Tara would not leave Willow because of the darkness.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - The Envelope**

After returning from their time in the forest, Tara went and spoke with the High Priestess and told her about what had happened. Willow stayed home feeling the need to shower and purify herself and expunge the darkness from her being. Morrigan was very disturbed to hear what had happened to Willow and Tara and she was filled with pride in how Tara handled the situation. She knew that the more time the two women spent together the closer they were becoming. After Tara left, Morrigan went through some of her older spell books and found one that she cast to protect Willow and Tara and to protect Tara's family house. Morrigan was determined to find out who was hurting the two women and why. She didn't want to believe that any of her Sisters would do that to another sister, but she knew that there were several people, Celia being at the top of that list, who had an interest in Sister Tara.

When Tara returned home she told Willow of the conversation that she had with Morrigan and that they were going to find out who did this to her and that they would answer for their actions. Tara explained that it was a punishable offense to use a dark spell and the offense was made worse by using it on another Sister. Willow had her ideas as to who had done this, but without proof, she knew better than to accuse Sister Celia.

"Can we just put all that behind us and enjoy our time together?" Willow asked as she pulled Tara onto the couch and allowed the blonde to lay on top of her. Willow loved the feel of Tara on top of her.

"We can definitely do that," Tara said, before leaning down and kissing Willow.

Their kiss started out soft and tender but quickly grew to one of desire and need. Pulling back Tara looked deep into Willow's eyes.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," suggested Tara, her eyes a noticeably darker shade of blue.

"I agree," Willow said, her breathing ragged.

Just as they were headed hand in hand towards the stairs there was a knock at the door. Both women let out a sigh. Tara dropped Willow's hand and made her way over to the door. When she opened it she saw that nobody was there, but there was an envelope on her doorstep. Tara picked up the envelope and brought it inside.

"What is that?" asked Willow.

"I have no idea," answered Tara as she sat back down on the couch and started to open the envelope. "There wasn't anyone at the door when I opened it. I'm not even sure if it is for you or me."

"Well, this is your house so I would think it would be for you. Buffy or Giles are the only ones that would send something to me and I don't think they sent anything. I talked to them both yesterday when you were in your meeting. Neither mentioned sending anything and I don't think they would anyway. Giles just wants me to learn and well, Buffy is Buffy," said Willow, sitting down next to Tara.

Tara opened the envelope the rest of the way and pulled out a stack of papers. The papers shown pictures of her and Willow at the Waterfall, in the Coven Village, there were even several pictures of the two of them in Tara's living room. This served to make Tara very nervous.

"Baby, are you okay?" Willow asked, taking the pictures out of Tara's hand and setting them on the table.

"No, I'm not. Who is doing this Willow? Why are they doing this?" Tara asked, almost frantically.

"I don't know baby, but I will find out. Now, I only know a few people here and one of them is the only one I know that would have an issue with you and I being together. I don't think that Celia would be dumb enough to do something like this though."

"She wouldn't do something like this. She knows that it would scare and hurt me."

"We should tell Morrigan right away."

"Will, I'm scared. I don't want to leave the house even to get Morrigan," Tara said as she allowed Willow to pull her into her arms.

"That is fine. I know of a way to get her to show up," Willow said and then she closed her eyes and Tara felt the air move, but neither saw nor heard anything. Within a minute Willow opened her eyes again and told Tara that Morrigan was on her way and would be there shortly. Tara looked at Willow with confusion in her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Willow walked over and opened it to see Morrigan standing there.

"Now, what the hell is going on? I have never had someone come into my mind to tell me that there was a problem. How did you do that?" rattled Morrigan.

"It was something that I made up, but it is effective and not based in dark magic," said Willow as she and Morrigan joined Tara in the living room.

"Tara? Are you okay?"

"No High Priestess, I'm far from okay," Tara replied, softly.

Willow and Tara showed Morrigan the pictures and told her about how they came to be in their possession. Morrigan slowly looked through the pictures noting where they were taken and who was in them. She noted that the ones of Willow and Tara were taken from the living room which led her to believe that this person either didn't know that they were sharing a room or hadn't been able to find a way to get pictures.

"These pictures have all been taken here, and I do see Celia in a couple of them so I agree with you Willow that it doesn't appear to be her. She could be working with someone, but we need to figure that out. What do you want to do? I don't feel a magical signature coming off these items."

"I didn't either," Willow said, holding on to Tara's hand and offering it a gentle squeeze in support.

"W-what can w-we d-do?" asked Tara.

"I'm not sure Tara. I need to think about this," Morrigan said, placing a comforting hand on Tara's knee.

"I have a couple of suggestions," Willow offered and saw both Tara and Morrigan turn to look at her. "One is that I could leave, and either go back to town or stay back at the guest house. Or, I can call Giles and see what he thinks and have him and the Scoobies do some research to figure out something."

"Sweetie, I appreciate the offer, but you aren't going anywhere," Tara said, confidently.

"I think Tara is right. If you leave you are going to be putting one or both of you at risk. Do you think that Giles can help? Honestly? And who or what are the Scoobies?"

"Yes. The Scoobies are a force to be reckoned with. I can call him and get them working on it. The Scoobies are what those of us who helped Buffy called ourselves. Dawn, Xander, Buffy, Giles, Anya, Angel, and Cordy. Well, sometimes Oz helped as well."

"Do you think they will help, Sweetie?"

"Of course. What do you think High Priestess?"

"Give them a call. I think at this point we can use all the help we can get."

Willow excused herself from the room and went and called Giles. He had a couple of suggestions for her and then told her that they would do some checking. He asked that she scan and send him the pictures. Willow grabbed her portable scanner, scanned the pictures, and then sent him. Once that was done she told Tara and Morrigan his suggestions.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Bait or No Bait**

Evening arrived and although Tara was fearful of whoever was taking the pictures, they were also not going to allow this person the privilege of ruining their time together. Willow and Tara had discussed with Morrigan that they would go out and join the other sisters in watching the movie. They wanted to try to draw out the culprits. Giles had found a spell for Willow and Tara to do that would allow them to be protected from any spell be it based in light or dark magic. This was not an ideal fix, but it was one that would help for the time being.

Willow and Tara left the house with a blanket and some waters. They walked to the training area where they saw that there was a giant white screen spanning between two trees. They found a spot under a tree on the edge of the field. Tara laid out the blanket and sat down with her back against the tree. Willow sat down in-between Tara's legs and the blonde wrapped her arms around the redhead. They received several stares from the other Sisters. It wasn't that they were jealous or offended, it was that in all the time Tara had been with the Coven she had never shown an interest in anyone and here was this redhead who came in and had captured the heart of the reclusive woman.

"You realize that you two are making quite a stir," said Sister Eve as she and Ana put their blanket down near Willow and Tara.

"Why is that?" asked Willow, moving from between Tara's legs to sit close to her.

"Well, for starters in all the years that Tara has been here she has never shown the slightest interest in anyone. Hell, she has barely spoken in the time that she has been here. Now, you come along and she not only speaks, but you two are opening cuddling and showing that you are a couple. It is just something that is out of the normal, and here at the Coven that isn't always a good thing," said Ana.

"I guess I was just waiting for the right person," Tara said, hugging Willow close and kissing the side of her head.

"You two are too cute," said Ana.

Celia entered the training area and saw Willow and Tara and quickly averted her eyes while moving to the other side of the grounds.

Even though Celia had been out of line in her actions towards Tara, it still made the blonde sad to have lost a friend. Willow felt the change in Tara's mood.

"Tara, if you want to go talk to her, I'm okay with it," Willow said, glancing towards Celia.

"Not tonight. I appreciate that you are comfortable with us and that you trust in us, but this is our first true outing and I don't want to take away from that."

Willow smiled at Tara and leaned over and kissed her softly bringing a smile to Tara's face.

The movie started and everyone quieted down. Willow could feel several eyes watching her and Tara and she tried to look around, but it was too dark to see anything during the movie. As the movie went on the two women cuddled closer together and exchanged several soft kisses. They knew that they were being watched, but they also wanted to make sure that whoever was taking their pictures knew that they weren't going to cause a rift between the two.

After the movie ended Willow and Tara folded the blanket and grabbed their water bottles and started towards the house. Once they arrived back at the house Willow saw that she had missed calls from Giles and Buffy. She checked her voicemail and each message said that they had found something and for her and Tara to stay inside and someplace where they knew they hadn't been photographed.

"Oh darn, I guess that means that we need to stay in bed," Willow said, with a mischievous grin.

"And however will we pass the time," Tara said, with a similar smile.

The girls got ready for bed. Willow got ready in the guest room giving the illusion that she was sleeping in that room, while Tara got ready in her room. Anyone from the outside wouldn't know that they were sharing a room. This was something that they both took solace in.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the round table in the center of the Magic Box. Giles had assembled them all and had the group going through the photos Willow had emailed him. He knew that there had to be something in them.

"Giles, I think I found something," Cordelia said, causing the group to turn and look at her.

"What did you find?" asked Giles.

"There are letters embedded into each picture, or at least the four that I have looked at."

"What letters did you find?" asked Anya as she pulled the whiteboard towards the table.

"So far I have found an E, S, R, and Y."

"What the hell does that spell? asked Anya. "I don't think that is a word."

"Ahn, honey, it isn't a word, but that is just four of the pictures. We need to look in the others."

"Oh."

"I found an R in this one," said Dawn.

"I got an A in this one," Xander said, holding his photo up.

"I have another R and a T in these two," Cordelia said.

"There is a B and a W here," Buffy said. "Giles, is there one in the photo you have?"

"I believe there is a T right here," said Giles.

The group looked at the board and saw Anya had written: T.

Everyone stared at the whiteboard trying to decipher what it said.

"We need Willow here to figure it out. She'd probably take one look at it and know what it says," Anya said.

"What's up, Nibblet?" asked Spike as he came in from the back alley.

"We're trying to figure out what some pictures mean. What are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

Dawn was the only one of the group that didn't detest in some way the newly arrived Vampire. Everyone else held a grudge and had been burned or spurned by Spike in one way or another.

"Oh, well, I can help," offered Spike.

"I don't think we'll be needing your assistance, Spike," Giles said, with venom.

"Giles, I think it says Strawberry," said Angel. "I don't know why it would say that, but that is what those letters spell."

"What do strawberries have to do with Willow?" asked Cordy, seeing everyone pale at Angel's words.

"He's dead. Giles, she said that he was dead," Buffy said, panicking.

"Who is dead? What is going on?" Cordy asked, again.

"Willow was addicted to dark magic for a while and she would go to a dealer named Rack who called her Strawberry. Before Giles took Willow to the Coven, her last bought with dark magic, Willow, she took Rack to the bowels of Hell and left him there," Buffy explained.

"How do we verify if he is still in Hell or not?" Xander asked.

"I can ask D'Hoffryn to check," offered Anya.

"Would he help?" asked Dawn. "I mean without us having to sell our soul or anything."

"I was a Vengeance demon for over one thousand years, I think he can do me this one favor and check Hell for me."

* * *

Anya went into the back room of the store to get the ingredients to call D'Hoffryn. She knew that there was a chance she wouldn't need to use it, but it was going to be quicker and more reliable.

"Anyanka," said D'Hoffryn as he materialized in the room.

"Hello."

"Are you ready to come back and work for me again?"

"No, I'm not. I need a favor from you."

"What could be so pressing that you would need my help?"

"I need you to check Hell and see if that magic dealer Rack is still there."

"That isn't a small favor, Anyanka. You know that we are restricted in visiting Hell, and what you are asking is not something that will be looked upon favorably."

"I was your best vengeance demon for over a thousand years. I think you owe me this much. I just need to know that he is still there. Please," pleaded Anya.

"Fine, but if I do this for you, then we are even, squared away."

"Yes. Thank you."

D'Hoffryn disappeared and then returned to the room after fifteen minutes. The look on his face was one that Anya didn't know how to read.

"Well?" she asked.

"Physically he is there. I could only sense a part of him still there. It was as if he had lost part of his soul."

"He's in Hell. Does he really still have a soul?"

"You retain a semblance of your soul and his I could only detect part of."

"Thank you, D'Hoffryn," Anya said, before hugging her former employer.

After D'Hoffryn left Anya went back out to join the others. After she explained to them what D'Hoffryn had found.

"Well, this is bloody disturbing," said Giles.

"What are we going to do?" asked Buffy.

"I need to talk to Morrigan and Willow. Until I do that, we just have to wait."

"We can't just wait, Giles," Xander said.

"We have no choice. We've tried to call Willow numerous times and she hasn't answered or responded."

"We need a plan," Buffy said, pacing the room. "Rack cannot get Willow again."

"He won't," Giles said, confidently.

* * *

Willow and Tara curled up in bed together. They both lay on their side facing the other.

"I had a good time tonight," Willow said as she ran a finger along Tara's jawline.

"Me too," Tara said, leaning into Willow's touch.

"I hope you didn't mind all the stares that we were getting."

"If I m-minded we wouldn't h-have stayed." Tara leaned forward and kissed Willow softly.

Willow eased Tara to her back and then partially cover the blonde's body with her own. They deepened the kiss. Slowly moving their bodies together as one. Willow let out a muffled moan as Tara entwined her fingers in Willow's hair, pulling her in closer. The couple lay there kissing for what could have been hours but felt like mere minutes.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Finding the Truth**

Willow and Tara woke, their bodies entwined together.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" asked Willow.

"It's almost eight. We need to get up before Sister Morrigan gets here," Tara replied.

"Don't wanna," whined Willow, adjusting slightly and feeling Tara's body respond.

"Oh, Willow…"

Just as things were about to go to the next level, Willow's phone alarm went off. Both women lay on their back, breathing heavily and silently cursing the alarm. After a pair of cold showers, the couple checked Willow's voicemail and found messages from Giles and Buffy warning them to stay in an area that they hadn't been photographed. This warning only served to heighten Willow's nerves.

As Willow paced between the two bedrooms, Tara tried to calm her, but the unknown was more than the redhead could take.

"Sweetie, w-why don't you c-call them and see what they f-found. I'm sure Sister Morrigan will understand us not wanting to wait."

"No, Tara. I want to wait because if it is bad news then I'm not going to want to hear it again, or worse yet, have to repeat it. And if it is good news, well, they wouldn't have told us to stay in an area where we couldn't be seen or photographed," replied Willow.

"Will, I'm sure it can't b-be as b-bad as you are thinking it is. If it is C-celia, we'll deal with her. If it is someone else, we'll figure it out together."

Just as Willow was about to respond the couple heard a knock on the front door. Willow froze mid-step. Looking at the clock she saw that it was eight-thirty and had to be Sister Morrigan.

Tara answered the door and let the elder in. Willow was seated toward the top of the stairs while Tara explained to Sister Morrigan about the messages left by Giles and Buffy.

* * *

"Giles, what are we going to do?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. We'll talk with Willow and Morrigan and see what they want to do."

"We can't leave her there alone, unprotected," added Xander.

"She is in a coven of very powerful witches. She is far from unprotected," Giles reminded the group.

"Yes, but one of them is Rack or under Rack's influence," Anya added.

"We can't do anything or decide anything until they call." Giles looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the call he and Morrigan had agreed upon the previous day. "They should be calling soon and then we can figure things out.

* * *

Willow and Tara sat down on the couch, Morrigan sat down in the nearby chair. Willow grabbed her cell phone and called Giles. She put him on speakerphone and set the phone on the coffee table in front of the three of them.

"Hello," said the voice through the speaker.

"Giles?" asked Willow.

"Oh Willow, it is so good to hear your voice."

"Hi Wills," Buffy interrupted.

"Hey Buff. Tara and Sister Morrigan are here with me. I have you on speakerphone."

"Giles, what did you find?" Morrigan asked.

"At first we didn't find anything. Then Cordelia found letters hidden within the pictures." Giles then went through what letters they found and what Angel deciphered them to say. The moment Giles said the word Strawberry Willow paled.

"He's in hell. I took him to hell," blurted Willow.

"Anya had D'Hoffryn check, and part of his soul has disappeared. Willow, you are in grave danger."

"How? How is it possible for part of his soul to disappear?" asked Willow.

"D'Hoffryn didn't know, but he said that it happens from time-to-time," Anya answered.

"How do we figure out if it is him that is stalking us? Well, stalking me."

"We don't know yet. We were hoping that with everyone here and you three there that we could think of a way to either find out or a way to keep you protected."

"Giles, if he is here, there is nothing that I can do. He's going to take me to hell with him, turn me dark again."

"No, he isn't," Tara said, sternly. "You aren't going a-anywhere."

"Baby, I may not have a choice in the matter here."

"Willow, you are in a Coven of very powerful witches, we protect our own," interjected Morrigan.

"Yes, but somehow Rack has managed to infiltrate this Coven and has managed to find me without being noticed."

"We'll figure it out. I will have some of the Coven research spells to ward off dark magic."

"W-we'll get through this together," Tara said, taking Willow's hand in her own.

"I should go and that way you will be protected."

"You don't know that Willow," chimed in Buffy. "They could take Tara to hurt or torment you."

"Thanks for that thought, Buffy. Now, she's never leaving my side."

Tara couldn't help but smile at the idea of being close to Willow all the time. "Rack w-won't get his h-hands on you as l-long as I'm a-around."

Willow kissed Tara's hand and smiled at her. She knew that she couldn't ask Tara and the rest of the Coven to risk their lives for her, but she couldn't let go of Tara or let something happen to her because Tara was close to Willow.

"I say we start doing research on magical wards to block dark magic and see where that brings us," Morrigan said, firmly. "Once we have you two protected that way we'll worry about Rack and how he got these pictures."

"Yes, Sister," Tara and Willow replied in unison.

"If you want I can get a couple of the Amazon guards to watch over the place and stand guard with you," offered Sister Morrigan.

"Thank you, but I don't want to draw that kind of attention to us."

"Maybe Rack won't think you figured out the letters in the pictures," Cordelia said. "I mean if he thinks that you are still clueless, maybe he'll get bold and make a mistake."

"Cordelia's right. What if you pretend to go about your business as if you didn't find the letters in the pictures?" asked Giles.

"S-so we research w-wards, b-but act as if nothing is wrong?" questioned Tara.

"Exactly. We find the protection wards and put them in place, the whole time you be alert, but act as though nothing is wrong. Maybe, act as if the pictures freaked you out, but you don't know why."

"I don't know. I don't want to risk Tara getting hurt," Willow replied, squeezing Tara's hand that was entwined with her own.

"You won't be risking me."

"Tara, you don't know what Rack is like. He is anything but subtle. He takes what he wants, and unfortunately, I'm one of the things he wants. He wants me dark and he wants revenge for me sending him to Hell."

"Well, h-he can't have y-you!"

"So, we are agreed? We research the wards and get these two girls some protection and then worry about Rack?" interrupted Morrigan.

"Yes, we'll start doing research here," responded Giles.

"And I will get two of my oldest and most trusted Sister's to research on this end."

With that, they ended the call and Sister Morrigan took her leave.

"Will, it's going to work out, you're going to be okay and beat this guy. I can feel it." Tara smiled at the redhead who didn't look as convinced.

"I'll feel better when we have some protection and you aren't in danger because of me."

* * *

 **tbc...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

 **JustJane18 -** Things are starting to reveal themselves.

 **bluepaintbox -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the update.

 **spike'smate -** Thanks for the feedback and I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Forward Steps**

Willow and Tara spent the day working out in the garden. Neither was ever far from the other and they kept exchanging flirtatious looks and soft touches. As the workday came to an end, they packed up their tools and put them in the shed. Willow then took Tara's hand and they made their way back to the cottage.

"What would you like to do until dinner?" asked Tara as they entered the cottage.

Willow pulled Tara close and kissed her. "Mmmm, I wanna feel your lips on mine."

"Yes, please."

"Upstairs or down here?"

"Upstairs. I prefer not to give whoever is taking those pictures a free show. I prefer to keep this between us."

With that Willow took Tara's hand and led them up the stairs. They made their way into the bedroom and laid down onto the bed. Willow leaned over and kissed Tara. They lay there kissing for an hour before they heard the dinner bell calling them.

"That bell has horrible timing," commented Willow.

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we put this on hold for now and pick up where we left off when we get done. Maybe spend the night kissing and such."

"Deal!" Willow pulled Tara close and kissed her again.

* * *

The couple walked into the dining hall and looked for a spot to sit together. As they were looking Willow spotted Sister Morrigan and moved them toward where she was seated.

"Sisters," greeted Morrigan. "How has your day been?"

"It has b-been good. We w-worked in the garden today," Tara replied. "How has your day b-been?"

"I have been working on that project I told you about, and it has been a productive day. While I haven't found exactly what I'm looking for I am getting closer. So very close."

"That is great to hear," said Willow. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not at this time. At this time I'm confident that I'll have what I am looking for within a day or two. Thank you for the offer though."

Willow was a little bummed that Sister Morrigan wasn't allowing them to help, but she also understood that they needed to keep up appearances that she and Tara were still novice witches and that their place was learning with the rest of the coven, not off looking at ancient spells.

"So, what do you two have planned for the evening?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"Just spending some quality time together at home. Maybe watching some TV," responded Tara, a slight blush on her cheeks remembering what they had been doing before dinner and what they planned to continue after dinner.

"I'm so glad to hear that you two are so happy together," said Sister Morrigan, looking at the couple and smiling.

They continued their general discussion as they ate. After dessert, Willow and Tara excused themselves and made their way back to the cottage. Tara feeling a bit uneasy as if they were being watched but seeing nobody around.

"You okay, Baby?" asked Willow as they entered the house.

"Yes, I just w-want to know w-who or what is doing this and w-why," said Tara.

"It has to be Rack somehow, Baby," responded Willow, pulling Tara onto the sofa and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "We'll figure it out-"

"I know and I know w-we're doing everything w-we can, I just, I love you, Willow, and I want all this to g-go away so that we can be happy together."

"We are happy together, and I love you, too. So very much! I have an idea..." Willow smiled and led Tara upstairs and to the bedroom. Seeing a smile creep across Tara's face, Willow knew she had chosen the right activity.

The couple lay on the bed facing one another, their bodies close enough to feel the warmth of the other. Willow leaned forward and gently kissed Tara. The kiss started slow and innocent, but quickly became one of need as their bodies melted together. Willow's hand was moving up and down the side of Tara's body causing the blonde to lean into the touch. With each pass, Willow's hand lightly grazed the side of Tara's breast.

"Willow," whispered Tara.

"Is this okay?" asked Willow, pulling back a little.

"Yes." Tara pulled Willow's lips back to hers and hungrily kissed her. Tara knew that this was going to be a turning point in their relationship, but she also knew she was ready.

Willow's hand again grazed Tara's breast, this time not as lightly as before. Tara leaned into the touch and felt Willow's breath catch. Willow tentatively started to move her hand toward Tara's breasts again, as she did, Tara adjusted and Willow's hand cupped the blonde's breast. Both women moaning at the feel. Willow pulled back a little from the kiss to make sure that Tara was okay with the new touching. When she saw the blonde nod and felt her lean into the touch, Willow's senses went into overdrive.

"You are so beautiful," Willow whispered, her thumb rubbing across Tara's breast.

"You, m-make me feel b-beautiful."

Willow's hand lightly squeezed the breast it was cupping. Tara moaned and watched as Willow became mesmerized by her breasts. Willow was gentle and cautious, but somewhat daring as well. She ran her thumb over the protruding nipple, feeling it harden. Slowly she leaned down and kissed the bump sticking out on Tara's shirt. Willow felt Tara press her chest up into the kiss.

"Mmmm, yes," moaned Tara.

Willow again leaned in and kissed Tara's breast. As she did she felt Tara's hand thread into her hair and encourage her to continue to give her breasts attention. Willow nibbled lightly on the nipple, as she did, Tara's hand tightened in her hair. When Willow stopped nibbling, Tara pulled her up and crushed their lips together causing both women to groan into the kiss.

Willow rolled on top of Tara, as the blonde took the opportunity to use her hands to cup Willow's pert breasts in her hands. Willow arched into the touch and leaned in and kissed Tara. The couple had had a quite eventful night and the night was still young. They had exchanged '' _I love you's_ " for the first time and moved forward in their relationship and touching.

Xxxxx

 **tbc...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Boris Yeltsin -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback.

 **spike'smate -** Yes, Willow and Tara are moving their relationship along. It may not be at a fast pace, but they are definitely building something strong.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Rainy Days**

Tara stood there leaning lightly on the window casing looking out of the bay window at the rain.

"It's really coming down," said Willow as she wrapped her arms around Tara from behind and felt the blonde lean into the embrace.

"I've never seen it rain this hard since I've been here."

"Hopefully it tapers off a bit soon. I was hoping to go and meet with Sister Morrigan and see if I could be any help with finding that spell to protect us."

"Will," started Tara, turning in the embrace to face her. "She'll find something soon. You heard her last night, she's close."

"Close doesn't keep you safe," emphasized Willow, leaning forward and kissing the blonde. "I love you, Tara. I need you safe."

"I love you, too, Will. I am safe, I'm here with you and I know that you will never let anything happen to me."

Just as Tara finished her statement a bright flash of lightning lit up with sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Both women were stunned into silence as the power flickered. They slowly moved away from the window and sat down on the couch, still wrapped together.

"That one was close," said Tara.

"Yeah, a little too close," responded Willow, pulling Tara closer to her.

"I hope nobody is out in this."

"I'm sure, baby, that everyone is inside and safe."

Just as they were calming down there was another close strike of lightning, this time it took the power out. Willow and Tara sat on the couch in stunned silence for a minute before Tara quickly stood and lit two candles and placed them on the table in front of where they were sitting.

"Has the power ever gone out here before?" asked Willow.

"Nope, at least not in all of the years I've been here. I'm sure it'll come back on soon. If not, I've got a lot of candles."

Tara sat down next to Willow again and felt the redhead pull her closer. They sat and listened to the rain for a long time both lost in their thoughts. After a while, Willow got up and took one of the candles into the kitchen and made two sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of water for them to share. She returned to the living room and placed the plate with the sandwiches on the table next to her candle.

"Eat up, baby!"

"Thanks, Will."

The couple ate in silence, both wondering when the power was going to come back on.

After they ate they played a couple games of cards before they decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Once they were cuddled together in bed they shared several soft kisses and 'I love you's' before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

The morning following the storm was bright and sunny. The green grass shown extra green from the rain the previous day. The power must have come back on sometime during the night because Tara could see the hallway light on from her spot in bed next to Willow.

Tara leaned down and softly kissed Willow to try to wake her slowly. After several short kisses, she started to feel Willow responded and pulled back from the redhead.

"Mmmm, I was enjoying that," pouted Willow as she slowly opened her eyes. "Wow, it's really bright in here."

"Yeah, the sun is in full force today. Hopefully, things will dry out quickly from all the rain we got yesterday."

"How are you this morning, my love?" asked Willow, turning to face Tara and propping herself up on one elbow.

"I'm in bed with the woman I love, how could I be anything but perfect?" Tara leaned forward and kissed Willow again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate.

"Mmmm, can we just stay here kissing all day?"

"I wish, but we need to get up and start getting ready for the day," said Tara, glancing at the clock on the nightstand behind Willow.

Willow pouted briefly and then the couple got up and started to get ready for the day. Willow was the first done and headed downstairs to make them each a coffee before they headed out for their day.

* * *

Willow and Tara were just putting their gardening tools away when Sister Morrigan walked up.

"How has the day been?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"Muddy," replied Willow as she rinsed her boots off with the hose.

"That was quite a storm we had yesterday, but the plants and the animals will thrive from it."

"How has your day been, Sister Morrigan?" asked Tara as Willow hosed off her boots as well.

"Successful. I was able to find a spell that I have been looking for. One that will help protect the coven from dark magic or the use of dark magic."

"That's great," Willow and Tara said in unison.

"Yes. I plan on putting it in place tonight after dinner. Would you two mind assisting me in this task?"

"Of course not."

"Great. I will meet you outside your house after dinner and we'll get started. It is a complicated spell, but I know you are both up to the task."

With that Sister Morrigan took her leave as the couple finished their tasks and made their way back to the house to get cleaned up before dinner. Working in the garden after the rain, they were both covered in mud and needed a shower.

* * *

"Sweetie, did you want to shower first? I know you slipped and fell in the mud a few times more than I did."

"Thanks, I'd love to get this mud out of my hair."

Willow kissed Tara softly and then headed to the shower. Once she was done she exited the bathroom and Tara quickly took her turn.

Once they were ready they made their way to the dining hall. After dinner, they met Sister Morrigan at the main office. They were joined with three very high ranking Sister's.

"We've placed the protective pods of herbs around the coven, this spell is going to keep all black magic out of the area."

"Now, let's get this spell underway," said one of the Sister's. She was one that Willow didn't know, but she could feel the power the woman had.

The six women began their chant. As they chanted the pods that were around the coven started to light up. By the time they were done the coven was lit up like it was daytime.

"Wow, those are bright," said Willow, shading her eyes.

"I may have gone a little overboard on how big I made those packs," said Sister Morrigan, laughing.

"What is going on?" the group heard asked as people came out of the dining room and into the light.

"Just beefing up the protection spell around the coven," said one of the sister's that had been apart of the spell.

"How long is it going to stay lit like this?" asked another of the coven members.

"Not much longer," responded Sister Morrigan.

"Why did they get to help?" Celia asked, pointing to Willow and Tara.

"Because they have been studying protection spells and asked if they could assist in any way. If there is something you would like to take part in, you have to let me know. I'm a witch, not a mind reader." Morrigan smiled at Celia, knowing that wasn't the answer that the woman was looking for.

Just as the lights were starting to go out, the rain returned and everyone hurried back to their houses.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Tara asked Willow as they cuddled on the couch together listening to the rain fall again.

"I have you safely in my arms, how could I feel better?"

"Let's take this upstairs and we'll see if I can up the ante on that," Tara seductively said.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **tbc...**


	25. Chapter 25

**spike'smate -** Thanks for reading and letting me know you are enjoying the story.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Research**

It had been three weeks since they had done the spell to repel dark magic. All had been quiet and life was running smoothly for the girls. Willow and Tara had been working with Sister Morrigan and some of the other sisters on strengthening spells for the coven's protection.

"Willow, would you be willing to help me tonight with some research?" asked one of the Sisters who had helped with the spell to repel dark magic.

"Certainly. When do you need me here?"

"After dinner would be fine. We won't be working too long, but Sister Morrigan said that you were very versed in research methods."

"I am. I have done a lot of it over the years."

"Great. I'll see you here after dinner then."

With that, the pair separated and Willow went to find Tara to tell her the plans.

* * *

Tara was sitting outside the house when Willow walked up.

"Hey, gorgeous," said Willow.

"Hey, yourself. Where've you been? I missed you in the garden this morning."

"I was up talking to Sister Lara. She asked me if I would help her tonight after dinner with some research. Are you okay with that? If you aren't, I can tell her no."

"Of course. I know how much you like research," replied Tara, laughing.

"There is nothing wrong with liking research, Ms. Maclay." Willow leaned down and kissed Tara softly.

"I never said there was, Sweetie. What are you up to right now?"

"Right now? Nothing other than spending time with the woman I love."

"Well, let's go inside and I'll make us some lunch and then we can see what else we can come up with to do. I don't have to be to the garden until later this afternoon."

"Mmmm, I have some definite ideas on what we can do to fill the time," said Willow, in a sultry tone.

"I like how you think."

Willow followed Tara inside and into the kitchen where they made lunch and talked about what Sister Lara had told Willow the research would be about.

After lunch, Willow and Tara made their way to the sofa and lay down facing the other and Willow leaned forward and kissed Tara. The kiss started slow but grew in passion and desire. When they pulled away, both were breathing heavily and their eyes were darkened with desire.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," suggested Tara. Willow stood up and extended her hand and led them upstairs to their bedroom. As they reached the bed Willow helped Tara remove her shirt and then Willow did the same before laying the blonde down and kissing the exposed flesh.

* * *

"I didn't think that you and Willow ever spent time apart," said Celia as she found Tara working in the garden alone.

"We spend most of our time together, but we don't spend every waking moment together." Tara got a wistful smile on her face as she remembered how they had spent a large part of the afternoon.

"If I were her I wouldn't let you out of my sight. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"I love her," Tara said, a smile breaking onto her face as she thought about the redhead.

"You love her? How do you know that you love her? You two haven't been together too long."

"The love between Willow and me isn't something that you can understand."

"Why? Do you think I'm incapable of loving? I loved you and you rejected me."

"Celia, what you felt for me wasn't love. I don't know where you got that idea from, but you never truly knew me."

"I tried to get to know you. I tried to be your friend and get you to open up. You were the one that was closed off."

"I was shy."

"And now?"

"Being with Willow has helped me get over some of that shyness and well, as Sister Morrigan put it, she brought me out of my shell."

"What does she have that I don't?" asked Celia, her voice showing her agitation.

"My heart at the moment," answered Tara, curtly.

"Well, let's see what you mean to her." Celia grabbed Tara's arm and jerked her to a standing position.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you someplace and we're going to see if Strawberry is smart enough and cares enough to come to get you."

Tara felt fear and tried to run, but Celia grabbed onto her arm with a grip that was much stronger and powerful than the petite woman should have been able to grab her with.

"Let's go and I won't have to hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me, you leave Willow alone," Tara stated, confidently.

"Oh, you'll care if I decide to make you pay, but mostly, if you don't move your ass right now, I'm going to make Willow pay the price." Celia squeezed Tara's arm harder as she led the blonde out of the garden area and away from the coven.

* * *

"Hi, Sister Lara," said Willow as she entered the coven library area.

"Hey, Sister Willow. I'm glad you could make it tonight. Sister Morrigan and the others have stuff going on and I could really use the help."

"My pleasure. I love doing research."

Willow's enthusiasm made Sister Lara smile. She remembered when she was young and had that kind of drive. Now that she had spent so many years doing research she was bored and looking for a new challenge.

"What are we researching tonight?" asked Willow.

"Tonight, we're looking up some more dark magic protection spells, but this is to ward off possession. You know, if a spirit were to try to take over the body and or mind of another person."

"What has Sister Morrigan told you about my situation?"

"She has told me about Rack and about what brought you here. That is why I thought it would be nice to have you involved with the research. If I were in your place, the doing nothing would be killing me."

"It has been, but Tara always stressed not to question Sister Morrigan."

"While that is a great rule and a good thing to practice, sometimes the need outweighs that and you need to make what you need known."

"So, you don't think less of me for my magic use?" asked Willow, timidly.

"Of course not. I have seen how hard you are working here and how Sister Tara, the kindest soul here has taken to you. I know if you were truly a dark person she would have wanted nothing to do with you."

"Thank you. So, where do I start?"

Sister Lara pointed to a stack of books she had set on the table for Willow. She then explained that they were looking strictly for possession spells and nothing else. This was the fear that Sister Morrigan had now that the dark magic was banned from the coven. She was afraid that a dark spirit could and would overtake one of her members and thwart the dark magic use spell.

Willow spent several hours pouring over the books and reading the various texts. She impressed Sister Lara with her knowledge of the ancient languages and her grasp of what the spells would do just by reading them. Most novice witches and some not so novice witches wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"It's getting late, why don't we call it a night and maybe if you are free you could come back tomorrow night after dinner and help some more," said Sister Lara.

"I'd like that. I didn't realize how much I was missing researching stuff until we started tonight."

"Well, you are very good at it and I'm glad that Sister Morrigan suggested that we have you assist in the research."

With that, they closed up the books and put them into neat piles so they looked organized and so that they would be able to pick up where they left off the following night.

As Willow walked through the coven, she noticed that the house that she shared with Tara was dark. She had expected that Tara would be waiting for her in the living room or would have left a light on for her, but not even the outside light was on.

Willow stepped into the house and called out for Tara. She received no response. Looking at the clock and seeing it was nearly ten, she thought maybe Tara had been tired from working in the garden and had gone up to bed. Willow quietly closed up the downstairs and made her way up to change for bed. As she looked into the bedroom where she expected to see the blonde sleeping, she saw an empty bed. Panic started to build within her.

"Where are you, Tara?" Willow said aloud, fear evident in her voice.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Thanks for reading

 **spike'smate -** The next couple of chapters will show you just how bad this Celia is.

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Finding Tara**

Willow was frantic in trying to find Tara. She quickly went to Sister Morrigan's house to get her assistance.

"Willow? What can I do for you? What's wrong?"

"It's Tara. She isn't home and she hasn't been home since we left after lunch today. This isn't like her."

"Where is the last place you knew she was going to be?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"She was going to work in the garden after dinner while I was researching with Sister Lara. She should have been home hours ago. She can't garden in the dark."

"Well, no, she can't. Let's start by checking out the garden and then we'll call the others together and see if anyone has seen her."

Willow nodded and she and Sister Morrigan headed to the garden. When they arrived they found Tara's tools still laying on the ground where she had been working. Seeing this just heightened their urgency to locate Tara.

Sister Morrigan called the coven together and asked if anyone had seen Tara since dinner. One of the sisters spoke up saying that they saw her walking with Celia and leaving the living area.

"She would never go anywhere with Celia," mumbled Willow, loud enough for Sister Morrigan to hear, but nobody else.

"We'll locate them," assured Sister Morrigan.

"Sister Celia was pretty agitated earlier today when I saw her," commented another one of the Sisters.

"Okay, well, everyone grab some light and let's start looking for our missing Sisters."

Everyone grabbed some lights and spread out throughout the area in search of Tara and Celia.

"We'll find them, Willow," Sister Morrigan assured Willow again, knowing it was more to help herself rather than the distraught redhead.

* * *

Tara woke to find herself in a small cave in the woods just outside the coven. Her hands had been bound and as she tried to use her magic to free herself she found that she was unable to.

"You don't think I'd honestly make it that easy on you," said Celia, her voice slow and drawn out.

"W-why are you d-doing this?"

"Because Strawberry will be mine…"

"You're n-not C-celia-"

"Now you're catching on. I really would have thought you'd have caught on sooner than this, but at least you are catching on."

"W-willow will d-defeat you."

"No, she won't, but it is cute that you think so."

Tara sat there watching as this person in the form of Celia worked diligently to ready one of many traps that she could see. Tara tried to shift how she was sitting but was unable to move from the spot Rack had put her in.

Rack turned to face Tara before speaking. "You know that Strawberry won't be able to resist the pull of the dark magic once she feels it. She'll come running for a boost."

"No, s-she w-won't. W-willow is beyond t-that."

"You have a lot of faith in her don't you?"

"Y-yes, I do. I love her. And I b-believe in h-her."

"Oh, even better. You placed your love and trust in the wrong place little girl." Rack walked over and stood before Tara, just outside of her reach. "She will be mine and she will pay for what she has done to me."

"N-no, I k-know her. She l-loves me and s-she'll never t-turn dark."

"We shall see, we shall see…."

* * *

Willow walked through the forest with Sister Morrigan while they looked for Tara. Willow could feel the darkness pulling at her. Taunting her.

"It's Rack. I can feel him. His darkness."

"I know you can, but remember your teachings and your love for Tara. Those will keep you from turning to the dark."

"If it is a choice of me going dark to save Tara's life, I'll give my life for hers."

"I know you love her," started Sister Morrigan. "You need to believe in that as well."

"I love her more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone."

"Then you know we'll get her back."

Willow was skeptical of Sister Morrigan's way of thinking. She knew Rack and she knew that the longer it took for them to find Tara, the more danger she was in.

As they reached the section of the woods containing several caves, Willow knew they were close. The pull was so strong and overwhelming. Rack had been here for a while, she could feel it.

" _You will be mine Strawberry, you will be mine forever!"_

Willow and Sister Morrigan both heard the disembodied voice. Willow couldn't help but feel an ice cold shiver move throughout her body.

"Don't give in to him," Sister Morrigan said, placing a hand on Willow's shoulder. "I won't let him get you or Tara."

"You may not have a choice. I'm barely holding it together right now. The pull to the dark is overwhelming."

"Overwhelming, but you are still here with us in the light. That in its own right should be enough to prove to you that you can beat this. That you can beat him."

"I wish I had your optimism. I know Rack, I know what he is capable of. The fact that he was able to escape Hell has to say something about his strength and the depth of his darkness. Not even Hell can contain him."

"Willow, don't let him get into your head like this. There are always ways to get out of Hell. You just need the right help. Obviously, Rack had that kind of help, but you can still defeat him."

"How do you defeat someone that not even Hell can hold?"

"By using the light. Using what you've been taught. I'm going to be right there with you, helping you, supporting you."

"Thank you," Willow said, softly. Willow walked to the mouth of one of the smaller caves. "They're in here. I can feel him. More importantly, I can feel her."

* * *

 **tbc...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Boris Yeltsin** \- The real battle has started.

 **spike'smate -** Rack is going to make things interesting...

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Saving Tara**

Willow stood at the mouth of the cave, she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to face, but how do you prepare yourself to face this level of evil? How do you defeat evil at this level?

Sister Morrigan walked up and put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "We'll get her back and we'll get both of you out of there."

"I'm not so much worried about me, I'm worried about Tara…"

"You don't deserve to be punished any more than you have already punished yourself."

Willow took a deep breath and started into the cave with Sister Morrigan trailing right behind her. The cave was dark and damp, there were rocks jutting out from the walls, tree roots, and rocks littering the floor as they walked, trying not to stumble and fall.

* * *

"She's coming for you," said Rack, moving closer to where Tara was sitting. "Strawberry, she will be mine."

"No, s-she w-won't," replied Tara. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to make sure that they won this battle.

"You haven't seen her when she is on the magic, the bliss that she feels."

"It's f-false bliss a-and s-she no l-longer needs you a-and your m-magic."

"You think that what she feels for you is better than what I can give her?" asked Rack, laughing at the thought. "Maybe I should give you a taste of the bliss and see if you still think that she is going to choose you over me."

Rack moved closer to Tara, bending down to be at her level. "What would Strawberry think if I turned you into a dark magic junkie like she was?" Rack moved his hand toward Tara's face but stopped just before touching her. "Would you like a taste?"

Tara coward away from Rack causing him to laugh at her. "S-stay away f-from m-me."

"I'll do as I please little girl." Rack reached out and grabbed Tara's arm and started to infuse her with his magic. "Just a little to make you see what I have to offer the world and why she will be mine."

Tara struggled to get free from Rack's grip, but he was too strong for her.

"NO! WILLOW! HELP ME," screamed Tara as loud as she could.

* * *

As they made their way through the labyrinth of pathways Willow heard Tara call out for her and it broke her heart. She should be the one in Rack's hands, not someone as innocent and pure as Tara.

" _I'm coming, just hold on," thought Willow._

"We will get to her in time, I swear," Sister Morrigan said, trying to comfort Willow.

"If he hurts her I will never…"

"Willow, think positive. Remember your teachings. Your state of mind can make the difference between light and dark."

"I'm trying." Willow knew that she needed to do as Sister Morrigan said, but the thought of Tara in the grip of that monster was almost more than she could handle. Willow was grateful that they were getting closer, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle, especially after hearing Tara calling out for her. The fear in her voice.

* * *

Tara lay shaking on the ground from the magic that Rack had infused her with. Rack stood over her, proud of himself.

"That is just a little taste of what Strawberry used to get from me."

Tara looked up, tears in her eyes, pain wreaking havoc through her body from the dark magic. She knew if she tried to move that she was going to get sick from the pain. Then she thought about Willow. How much they loved one another. How alive she had felt since Willow had come into her life. The light magic produced by this happy thought helped to start pushing the painful dark magic out.

Rack, seeing a smile on Tara's face took it to mean that she was enjoying the magic that he had infused her with. "Want some more?"

"N-no," whispered Tara. The pain of the dark magic still overpowering her system but lessening as time went on. "W-why d-did you c-choose C-celia?"

"Oh, that was an easy choice. That girl was so lost and distraught over losing you that she didn't even notice me taking over her body."

"W-where is s-she?" asked Tara, wondering if she could emplore Celia to push Rack out and save Willow from having to deal with him.

"Oh, she's in here with me. Trapped by her own fear and disillusionment."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Anything you say to me she hears. I know you want her to rebel against me. I'm not dumb little girl. I've been around longer than that old hag you have running the coven has been. Celia cannot and will not rebel. She's too scared. I am thriving off that fear."

"C-celia, we're g-going to b-beat h-him and g-get you outta h-here, s-safely."

* * *

Willow could feel them getting closer, she could feel the dark magic, the evil that Rack brought with him.

"We're getting close," whispered Willow.

"I can feel the darkness. Are you ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. Tara needs me and I am going to go in there and get her away from that monster."

"Just remember that you are a light witch. You are good and what you have done in the past doesn't define your future."

"I'll try to remember that, but if he hurts her or has hurt her, all bets are off. I will make him pay."

"We will make him pay. You aren't in this alone anymore, Willow. You have me and Tara and a whole coven of women willing to support and assist you."

"Yes, but right now there is just you and me and I'm thinking of the two of us, I'm more with the dark magic and the ability to make him pay."

"You may be able to tap into the dark side to make him pay, but tapping the light side can make him pay as well."

* * *

"I can feel you Strawberry. Come and get me…" called Rack as he felt Willow and Sister Morrigan getting closer.

"WILLOW, IT'S A TRAP," screamed Tara, hoping to warn Willow in time or to at least give her some warning.

"Shut up," Rack said, backhanding Tara and knocking her back to the ground where she cowered against the wall cradling her now burning cheek.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Rack deserves everything that he'll get and more.

 **spike'smate -** Rack in a room full of starving vampires? I like that!

 **bluepaintbox -** I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Closing in on Evil**

Tara sat watching Rack as he plotted and planned his revenge on Willow. She knew that she was helpless right now, but as soon as Willow and/or Sister Morrigan got there, then she would be strong enough to take him on.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rack, seeing a hint of a smile curl up one side of Tara's mouth.

"You're g-going t-to lose."

Rack didn't say anything, he just walked over and infused some more dark magic into Tara, incapacitating her with pain.

"No darling, I'm not." Rack smugly walked back over to where he'd been working. He could feel the pain Tara was in and it gave him greater pleasure than he thought it would. "Enjoy your pain now. It will get worse once Strawberry is mine."

* * *

"I can feel her, he's hurting her," Willow said as a tear rolled down her face.

"We will get there and save her. Then, he will pay," said Sister Morrigan, putting a hand on Willow's shoulder trying to comfort both herself and Willow.

"You get her out of here as soon as you can. I'll deal with Rack."

"No, _we_ will deal with Rack. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with that monster."

"Please, I need to know that she will be protected so that I can do what I must to protect the world from that monster."

"Willow, I know you feel that this is your task and your task alone, but you aren't alone anymore. I will send Tara out of there as soon as it is safe for her to leave, but I will _not_ leave your side and leave you to deal with that monster alone."

Willow took a deep breath and started walking again. She needed to think, to plan, to figure out what she could do to ensure that Tara was safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

"Do we follow them in?" asked one of the Sisters at the edge of the tunnel.

"I think so," said one of the younger ones.

"How about we send half in and half stay here?" said Sister Lara, one of the elder sisters. "Half of the elders and younger ones stay here and the other half will come with me."

"Yes, Sister," said the group and then they split into two groups. The group that was joining Sister Lara was made up of some of the stronger witches.

Once the groups were settled and people in place, Sister Lara started to follow the magic trail that Sister Morrigan had been leaving for them.

" _We're coming, please goddess look favorably on us and our sisters today," thought Sister Lara._

* * *

"Come on Strawberry, your girlfriend can't take much more," said Rack at the entrance of the little room that he had Tara in.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because," started Rack, turning to face Tara, "if I leave you alone all that power that she has goes to waste."

"It isn't wasted if it's used for good."

"But she isn't good now is she? She's a dark magic junkie."

"S-she is g-good. She's m-mine n-now-"

"NO...SHE...ISN'T," screamed Rack, infusing Tara with dark magic to punctuate each word.

"Willow…" whispered Tara before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

"Tara," whispered Willow, feeling the pain that Tara was in and then the nothingness after Tara had passed out. "We have to hurry."

Willow started to walk faster and wasn't paying attention to the floor below her and she tripped over a tree root and found herself sprawled out over some roots and rocks.

"Willow," said Sister Morrigan as she moved to Willow's side and helped her up. They both made sure that the redhead wasn't seriously injured. "I know we have to hurry, but we will be no good to Tara if we show up injured. Tara is strong and can take this."

"But she doesn't deserve this," cried Willow.

"No, she doesn't, but we don't always get what we deserve and sometimes life sees fit to give us some things that we don't deserve. She will survive and she will be stronger for the experience."

"What if she resents me for that?"

"That isn't going to happen. Tara doesn't have that darkness inside her. She knows, as we all know, that you had nothing to do with this, and that you are going to be doing all that you can to save her and make sure everyone, but Rack makes it out of here safely. I promise you that the others are coming and we're going to defeat him."

"What do you mean the others are coming?" asked Willow, looking at Sister Morrigan in confusion.

"I can feel the other sisters following our trail and heading here." Seeing Willow's continued look of confusion, Sister Morrigan continued to explain. "I've been leaving a trail for them to follow. You aren't alone anymore, you're part of this Coven. We take care of our own."

Willow was used to the Scoobies being there for her, but she wasn't used to others caring or being there for her.

"Do you know how far behind us they are?"

"Not far at all. If we wait a few minutes, they'll be here and we will all go get Sister Tara."

"I can't wait, he's hurting her."

"Then we'll get moving," said Sister Morrigan as they started walking again.

* * *

"How far ahead are Sister Willow and Sister Morrigan?" asked one of the Sister's.

"Not far at all. I can feel them, but they are still moving. I can feel Sister Tara as well, she is being hurt by this evil being."

"How could someone want to hurt Sister Tara?" asked one of the others.

"He is evil, that just shows the level of evil we are up against."

The group continued to make their way toward Sister Morrigan and Willow. All worried about what would happen when they reached them.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Let the fighting begin...

 **spike'smate -** Tara is a light witch, Rack can't have her!

* * *

 **Feedback:** Please, it helps me grow as a writer and storyteller.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Strawberry**

Willow stopped Sister Morrigan just before they rounded the corner.

"They are around this corner," whispered Willow, feeling the darkness emanating from the room.

"I can feel them. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Nope, but I have to be. I have too for Tara."

"How do you want to do this?"

"You wait here until I can get Tara away from him."

"Not going to happen. We go in together and we'll get Sister Tara out of there first, then _we'll_ deal with Rack and Celia."

Willow nodded knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument.

* * *

"Ah, just a few moments and she'll be here," gloated Rack, looking at a dazed and confused Tara. The pain she had endured was taking its toll on her.

"W-what are y-you going t-to do to h-her?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But it is mine," said Sister Morrigan as she and Willow entered the room. Willow quickly made her way over to Tara.

"Hi, Baby," said Willow, pulling Tara into her arms and kissing the side of her head. "You're safe now."

"Willow," cried Tara as she wrapped her arms around the redhead to make sure she was real and not a trick posed by Rack.

"Get away from her," bellowed Rack.

Willow moved her body in front of Tara's just as the bolt that shot from Rack's hand hit her in the chest. Willow was thrown to the back of the cave.

"WILLOW," cried out both Sister Morrigan and Tara. Both started to lunge toward the redhead, but they stopped when they saw her raise her hand indicating for them not to come to her side.

Willow wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up. There was a white light surrounding her, something nobody in that room had ever seen.

"You should leave now Rack," said Willow, moving forward towards Rack. "Go back to hell where I left you."

"And why would I do that, Strawberry? You're finally here and you will be mine."

"No, I won't." The calmness in Willow's voice unnerved everyone in the room. "You should have stayed in Hell. Now, I'm going to have to eliminate you entirely."

"Oh, please. Enough with the dramatics. You know you want the darkness, to feel the highs and what I can give you."

"N-no she d-doesn't," stammered Tara, making her way to her feet and over to Sister Morrigan's side.

"And I told you to shut up." Rack shot a bolt of dark magic into Tara, knocking her back into Willow and causing them both to fall to the ground.

Sister Morrigan had had enough of Rack and launched her own bolt of white magic into him. She heard him cry out in pain just before she was hit with a bolt of dark magic. Everyone took a moment to gather their wits and get back up and standing. Once everyone was up, Tara took Willow's hand and the white light that was surrounding Willow engulfed them both.

"By light of day and dark of night,

Goddess hear our plea today,

Strike down this evil being,

Send him back to hell again."

As they said the chant, a white light started to move toward where Rack was standing. As he saw the light moving he started to laugh.

"Oh Strawberry, you make such feeble attempts to pretend to be good. Let me help you remember…" With that Rack sent a strong bolt of dark magic at Willow. The magic moved so fast that everyone was taken by surprise as they were knocked to the ground by its force.

"WILLOW," cried Tara as she tried to make her way to the now unconscious redhead. "Come on, Sweetie. Stay with me."

"She...is...mine," said Rack as he sent another bolt of magic and picked Willow up just as Tara was reaching for her. Rack floated Willow toward himself infusing her with dark magic the whole way. He could see the dark magic engulfing the redhead as her hair and eyes started to turn black. "That's it. Absorb the magic, feel that rush. It won't be long and you'll fully be mine."

"No she won't," said Sister Morrigan as she reached up and physically grabbed Willow's arm as she was passing by. Sister Morrigan started to infuse Willow with light magic and the black that was engulfing her body started to subside. "She was yours, now she is a sister of the light."

Willow started to stir and found herself several feet off the ground. "I'm not yours Rack, I'll never be yours."

"Willow," said Tara, reaching for Willow's hand.

"I'll make it easy for you Strawberry, either you come with me willingly now, or I take it out on your girlfriend." Without warning Rack again shot a bolt of dark magic at Tara, hitting her square in the chest and knocking her back into the wall unconscious.

"Tara," called Willow as her body dropped to the ground and she tried to move to her girlfriend, but every ounce of her body ached. She was finding it hard to move, breathing hurt. "Sister, please, get her out of here."

Hearing Willow's plea, Sister Morrigan moved and picked up Tara and set her outside the room where Rack could no longer torture and torment her. Before Sister Morrigan could return Rack put up a barrier blocking the doorway and trapping himself and Willow together.

"What are you going to do now? It's just us. You, me, and the darkness-"

"This is how I've wanted it," interrupted Willow as she stood and squared off against Rack. The light surrounding her and the darkness surrounding him. It was truly going to be a battle of light versus dark.

* * *

As the Sisters rounded the final corner they saw Tara and Sister Morrigan trying in vain to get through the barrier and help Willow.

"Sister Morrigan, how can we help?" asked Sister Lara.

"Check over Sister Tara. She has been through a lot and there is still more to come, I can feel that."

"Where is Willow?" asked another of the Sisters.

"She's beyond the barrier alone with Celia and Rack."

"W-willow?" stammered Tara as she came to. The fear in her voice was evident.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Thanks for reading!

 **spike'smate -** Willow is a witch of the light now. We can't have her go back to her old ways. ;)

* * *

 **Author's Note: ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Saving Willow**

"Tara, sit down please," said Sister Morrigan. She was worried about all the abuse that Tara had taken from Rack. "You have been through a lot. You need to rest."

"I need Willow. Where is she? What's going on?" The panic in her voice apparent to everyone around.

"Rack has Willow in the room, and has the entrance way blocked with some kind of shield."

"No," whispered Tara as she staggered to her feet.

Tara made her way over to the opening of the wall and tried to push her way into the room, but found Sister Morrigan was right, it was blocked. She tried a few spells, but nothing worked to get her beyond that barrier.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tara, turning to face Sister Morrigan.

"The other sisters are here, now that we have their power we'll try again and see what comes of it then."

* * *

"You think that the power of the light is going to be enough to stop me? Hell couldn't hold me."

"I'm going to defeat you," said Willow, gritting her teeth, still feeling the immense pain of the dark magic that Rack had infused into her.

"You know that you are going to have to destroy me, and I'm taking this girl with me," Rack cackled. "You think they are going to want you as a sister of the light once you've killed one of their own? They will cast you out just as your friends did."

"My friends never cast me out. They love me. Tara loves me."

"But will they when you become a killer?"

Willow paused, could she kill this innocent woman just to ensure that Rack was done for good? Could she somehow save Celia from a fate worse than anything she deserved?

"What? No witty comeback? Is it sinking in that the only way you get out of here alive is if you join me."

"I won't join you. I can't do that to Tara or my friends. Not again."

"Then I guess we're done talking," roared Rack as he shot a blast of dark magic into Willow knocking her to the back of the cave, her head hitting the wall hard and stunning her.

Rack took the opportunity to hit Willow a few more times, her eyes going black before she regained control and stood up, blocking his next shot at her. Staggering Willow shot a bolt of white-hot lightning into Rack causing him to call out in pain. Willow continued to fire into him. As he fell to the ground she started to ease up.

"That was a mistake." Rack staggered to get his footing, but as soon as he did he shot another bolt at Willow, missing her, but not by much.

"We can sit here and trade shots of magic or you can just give up." Willow knew that logic wasn't going to work, but she was hoping that she could plead with Celia and get her assistance fighting him.

"You think you are going to appeal to this shell of a woman? She is nothing without me and she now knows real power and what it feels like to be adored."

"Who exactly is adoring her for allowing you to use her body? As I see it, she was a loner when she was a sister of the light and she continues to be. She isn't adored by anyone, but you are right, she is a shell of a person thanks to you. Celia, if you are truly in there, you don't need to do this, you don't need to allow him access to your magic."

"Don't lie, Strawberry, she is nothing without me."

"She is nothing with you, without you she is a sister of the light," said Willow.

* * *

Sister Lara and the others watched as Tara and Sister Morrigan tried to push their way through the magic to get back to Willow. The barrier was hard and thick, they could see the lightning bolts being traded between Willow and Rack.

"We have to get in there," pleaded Tara. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sister Lara spoke up. "What about combining our energy and trying to force our way in there? I know that Willow didn't put the barrier up, so it has to be utilizing Celia's magic. She isn't strong enough to maintain the barrier against all of us."

"Do you have a spell in mind?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"I'm working on one."

"Tara? Do you want to try this?"

"Yes, I think Sister Lara is right and that Celia won't be able to withstand the rest of us powering our way into the room."

"What are we going to do about Sister Celia?" asked one of the younger sisters.

"We'll have to bind her and her power until we can figure out how to separate her and Rack. I'm not willing to lose one of our sisters because of Rack. That evil being belongs where Willow left him in the bowels of hell."

Sister Lara finally got her spell together and went over the chant with the others. The group of sisters joined hands and began the chant. At first, it looked as though the barrier was going to hold them out, but then they started to see it thinning, they were able to see what was going on between Rack and Willow.

As the barrier came down, Tara and Sister Morrigan were the first into the room and to Willow's side.

"Tara, Baby, you shouldn't be here," said Willow, concern for her girlfriend's safety detracting her attention from Rack and what he was up to.

"I'm not l-leaving you to d-deal with t-those two alone, n-now let's f-finish this so we can g-go home."

"Oh look, the girlfriend is back. Didn't get enough before," taunted Rack as he shot a bolt of dark magic toward Tara. This time instead of it hitting her it dissolved into nothingness as the other sisters entered the room.

"I think you are outnumbered and outclassed," said Sister Morrigan.

"Bring as many as you want, Strawberry is mine and I'm not leaving without her."

* * *

 **TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Thanks for reading!

 **spike'smate -** I couldn't wrap it up in one chapter to do it justice, so I wrote six more chapters. I will see what I can come up with for a sequel. Right now I'm working on my third full-length novel.

 **bluepaintbox** \- Thanks for reading! I appreciate it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was wrong, I couldn't tie it up in one more chapter...so there are five more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The End Begins**

Willow found herself and Tara blocked by the crowd of Sisters of the Light. She could no longer see Rack and she didn't feel right having these sister's going up against him for her.

Sister Lara and Sister Morrigan began chanting a binding spell to bind Celia's magic and therefore stop Rack from being able to use it. As they chanted the other sisters in the room started to join in increasing the power of the spell.

"You will not take me alive," screamed Rack as he felt Celia's power diminishing.

"Give up, Rack," said Willow as Tara helped her to her feet behind the wall of Sisters. "Go back to hell, leave Celia alone." Willow slowly made her way to the front of the group, Tara standing next to her.

"Not without you," screamed Rack as he in Celia's body charged at Willow.

Their bodies collided. Celia's body thrashing as the binding took place and she tried hard to get away from the group doing the binding spell. Celia hit Willow knocking her to the ground. The group kept up their chant. Finally, with a horrendous scream, the binding was complete. Celia's magic was bound and Rack had no power. This, however, didn't stop Rack from controlling Celia and attacking Willow physically.

"Stop," whispered Willow as Celia's form pinned her to the ground and punches were thrown. "I won't use magic on her. I won't attack a disarmed soul."

"Stupid girl," said Celia menacingly. She raised her hand and thrust it down at Willow hitting her in the head and knocking her unconscious.

"Willow," called Tara as she knocked Celia off Willow's unmoving form.

"Not so tough is she?" asked Celia as Tara cradled Willow's head in her lap. "You could have had me. We would have been good together."

"We could never have been good together. Willow is my soulmate."

"Whatever. I'm going to end her one way or another."

"Celia, that isn't the way of a Sister of the Light," responded Sister Morrigan.

"I don't care. I've felt real power through Rack. I see how you hold us back and how much more there is in the universe. Sisters, don't listen to this old fool. Follow me, follow Rack and know what true power is."

"Never," said a chorus of voices.

"Celia, is this how you really feel, or is this Rack talking?" asked Sister Lara.

"This is me. He cannot speak because of the binding. I have felt real power, I will never give up my power."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Sister Lara, moving to stand in front of the former Light witch. Sister Lara waved her hand in front of Celia's face and the woman dropped to the ground.

"Let's carry her back and find a place to keep her until more research can be done as to what to do with her and Rack. How to separate them. How to save our sister," said Sister Morrigan, motioning for a few Sisters to take ahold of the smaller woman's body.

"W-what about W-willow?" asked Tara, still holding the unconscious woman's head in her lap.

"The rest of us will help you get her back to your house where we can look her over and make sure that she is okay."

Xxxxxx

As the group made the slow trek through the caverns and then through the forest, Willow stayed unmoving. Tara by her side, concern for her girlfriend evident.

"She'll be okay," said Sister Lara as she placed a comforting hand on Tara's shoulder.

"S-she has to b-be."

"Trust me, Sister. She is strong. I can feel the life force in her. She took a lot today and it has taken its toll on her, but it is nothing that she cannot overcome."

Tara smiled at the Sister and then put her attention back to Willow. Once they got back to the Coven, they put Willow into Tara's bed and left the two women alone. They then moved to put Celia into her house, but then put a barrier up around the house blocking anyone from entering or leaving the house.

Xxxxxx

After cleaning the blood off Willow's face from the fight with Rack, Tara paced the room for a while waiting for Willow to wake. She needed to see those amazing green eyes, the love that shown in them for her. She wasn't going to believe that all was going to be okay until she saw that.

As Tara was pacing Willow's cellphone rang. Tara contemplated not answering it, but when she looked at the caller id she saw that it was Buffy.

"H-hello?" said Tara.

"Tara?" asked Buffy.

"Yes."

"Where is Willow?"

"She's unconscious right now. Oh, Buffy, I'm so worried."

"It's been four days since we heard from you. We're on our way to the Coven now. What happened?"

"You're on your way? Here?"

"Yes. When we couldn't reach you, Giles got tickets for us to come to find out what was going on. We're almost there. If he would drive faster and not like an old man we'd already be there."

"We have a lot to talk about. How close are you?" asked Tara.

"Giles, how close are we?" Buffy asked the Watcher. There was a muffled response. "We're about thirty minutes from the Coven."

"Let me go tell Sister Morrigan so that she can relay word to let you guys in. If she doesn't, the Coven guards will never let you pass."

"Oh, we didn't think about them. Go talk to Sister Morrigan and call me back, please."

"I will." With that, Tara hung up the phone, kissed Willow softly and hurried down the stairs and out of the house toward Sister Morrigan's office.

Xxxxxx

Sister Morrigan and Sister Lara were seated at a table covered in ancient books dealing with bindings, dark magic, and exorcisms. They were trying to decide where to start and how to best go about saving Celia when Tara knocked and entered the room.

"Sister Tara? Is Willow okay?" asked Sister Morrigan, concern on her face.

"She is still unconscious."

"And you left?"

"It was important. I received a call from Buffy and Mr. Giles stating that they are about thirty minutes from the Coven and they want to see Willow. I know the Coven guards won't let them in unless you authorize it. Especially with Mr. Giles being a man."

"Right. I'll send word right now to the guards to let them in and to direct them to the main area. I'll have Sister Lara here keep researching and I'll personally keep an eye out for them. Why don't you return to Willow and keep us posted on how she's doing."

Tara smiled and nodded before turning and leaving.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Sister Lara.

"Start with the bindings. We need to make sure that she is held and held tight. I don't trust Rack or the current binding. He is powerful enough to get out of hell, I don't want him getting out of this and further hurting our Sisters."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Sister Lara started her research, Sister Morrigan sent word to the guards to allow Buffy and Giles entrance into the Coven and to direct them to the main housing area. After that Sister Morrigan went and waited for them to arrive.

Xxxxxx

 **tbc...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Boris Yeltsin** \- It isn't quite over yet. I managed to come up with four more chapters. Hopefully, you'll enjoy them

 **spike'smate -** Everyone wants Willow to wake soon...but will she?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was wrong, I couldn't tie it up in one more chapter...so there are five more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - Protecting Willow**

Tara arrived back at her house and went back up to her room. As she entered she noticed that Willow still hadn't moved, but her chest was raising and lowering, so she knew that she was alive at least.

Tara took Willow's hand as she sat alongside her on the bed. "Willow, Sweetie. I n-need you to wake up. I love you so much. This is scaring me." Tara squeezed Willow's hand but received no response.

Tara sat there in silence, watching, waiting, hoping for a sign, anything that would tell her that Willow was and/or would be okay. She was watching intently when she heard the front door of her house open and as she rose to protect Willow, she saw Buffy flying up the stairs.

"Willow?" called Buffy as she rounded the corner and headed toward the bedroom.

"She's still unconscious," Tara said, sitting back down beside Willow and taking her hand.

Buffy sat down on the other side of the bed and took Willow's other hand. "Come on, Wills. You gotta wake up."

Giles stood in the doorway for a moment watching the three women. He couldn't help but notice how frail Willow looked just lying there on Tara's bed. Giles cleared his throat quietly before entering the bedroom.

"What happened?" asked Giles. "I mean with Rack and Willow."

Tara took a deep breath and recounted what she knew of the fight between Willow and Rack. About the binding and Celia attacking Willow.

"She looks pale, but-"

"I c-cleaned her up a-as b-best I could w-when we got h-home," Tara said, her eyes briefly leaving Willow's body to look at Giles.

"That's good, dear," said Giles, placing a comforting hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Giles, how do we make her wake up?" asked Buffy as she brushed a stray hair out of Willow's face.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it is a magical reason that she is unconscious, so we just have to wait. Wait until her body is ready to let her wake up."

"But how long?"

"I don't know, Buffy. Hopefully, not too long."

* * *

"How is the research going?" asked Sister Morrigan as she re-entered her office where Sister Lara was working.

"I have found a couple of spells that I think have promise, but there has never been anything documented like this before. We're going to have to form the spells ourselves."

"Well, that isn't good. Show me what you've found."

Sister Lara picked up a couple of books and opened them to some spells that she thought might be useful in binding Celia's powers and extracting Rack from her. She also found a better barrier spell that she wanted Sister Morrigan to look over. One of Sister Lara's biggest fears was that Rack or Celia were going to get free from the barrier and cause great harm to both Willow and Tara.

"These are good. I see what you mean that they aren't all-encompassing, but they will work if we combine them. We just need to find another piece to make the binding stronger. I like the barrier spell you found as well. I'm sure if we get some of the more powerful Sisters to help us we can make that barrier stronger so our biggest concern then will be Sister Willow waking up."

"She still isn't awake?"

"No. I'm not sure if she hit her head or if it is just the weight of the magic she expelled and the pain her body took with the dark magic."

"I'm sure it is both. How long do we let her remain unconscious before we start to worry?"

"That I'm hoping Mr. Giles can help us with. I know that Willow has been hurt in the past while helping Buffy, and I'm hoping that he will know if she is a quick healer or not."

* * *

Giles sat down on the side of the bed behind Buffy and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew how hard this was on her. Willow was like a sister to her.

"Come on, Wills," encouraged Buffy.

"I love you, Willow," Tara whispered, squeezing the redhead's hand and hoping for a sign back.

The three of them sat vigil for several hours before they heard someone entering the house. Tara was quick to stand and ready to take on whoever had just entered. Buffy seeing Tara in a defensive stance moved to the other side of the bed next to Tara and blocked Willow as well. Giles stood and was ready to do what he could to protect Willow should he be needed, but he also knew that whoever had just entered was in trouble facing up against Tara and Buffy. Love is a powerful motivator.

"It's just me," said Sister Morrigan as she rounded the corner and saw the protectiveness the two women had over the unconscious woman. "I just wanted to see how Willow was doing? If there had been any change?"

"Nothing so far," said Giles as Buffy and Tara started to relax.

"I know that Willow has been hurt before while out with Buffy," started Sister Morrigan. "I'm wondering how quickly she heals."

"Well, it really varies on the injury," said Giles, removing his glasses and starting to clean them. "They all get bumps and bruises. Willow was once in a coma, she's had several concussions, but she always bounces back."

"Giles, do you think this is like the coma?"

"I don't know, Buffy. To make that determination we'd need to take her to the hospital."

"Not y-yet," interjected Tara. "I can feel her lifeforce and she wants to wake up, but she just can't."

"You mean like a spell?" asked Buffy.

"I d-don't t-think so, but s-something is b-blocking her."

"Have you had any luck on the young woman that Rack possessed?" asked Giles.

"We have found a few spells that will assist us with making the binding stronger, and Sister Lara found a better barrier spell."

"Is she a danger right now?" Giles asked, his eyes quickly glancing to Willow and back up.

"We don't believe so. We're getting the ingredients together to reinforce the barrier spell now. I have some of my strongest witches working to learn this so that we can be assured that Celia and Rack cannot get out. Once we have that contained we'll start working to make the binding stronger and if needed permanent."

"P-permanent?"

"If Celia is truly changed and no longer a Sister of the Light, we will block her powers or you and Willow may never be safe again."

The weight of that last statement washed over the group. As they stood there in silence, Sister Morrigan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes,"

"Very good, I'll be right there."

"That was Sister Lara. They are ready to do the barrier spell. Tara, you are welcome to join us if you want. You are one of our stronger witches as well."

"I won't leave Willow alone," responded Tara.

"Giles and I'll stay here and look over her," Buffy said, placing a hand on Tara's shoulder. "Go, help them barricade this woman who hurt you both. I swear on my life that nothing and nobody will come near Willow while you are gone."

"O-okay, but if she wakes…"

"We'll come get you. I promise, she'll be as safe as can be," reassured Buffy.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Boris Yeltsin** \- It is returning to normal for them...everyone has their own version of normal.

 **spike'smate -** Willow will wake up soon, but not in this update.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was wrong, I couldn't tie it up in one more chapter...so there are three more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - Celia**

Tara and Sister Morrigan joined the group of Sisters in the main courtyard of the Coven. They were all learning the spell and practicing the chants. Everyone stopped for a minute and looked at Tara.

"How is Willow doing?" asked Sister Lara, knowing what was on everyone's mind.

"She's still unconscious," Sister Morrigan said, placing a hand on Tara's shoulder. "We're hoping she'll wake up soon."

"I can't believe you left her alone," stated one of the Sister's watching the events unfold.

"S-she isn't alone," Tara said, her head turning to look back toward where her house was.

"Okay. Are we ready to do this spell?" asked Sister Morrigan.

"We are," responded the Sisters in unison.

The group walked to Celia's house and saw her standing in the doorway, pushing against the barrier.

"You'll never keep me here," spat Celia as she pushed harder, but the barrier was still unmoving.

"Celia, it doesn't have to be like this," said one of the Sisters.

"You have no idea what real power feels like. None of you do. She is dampening your potential," Celia said, pointing to Sister Morrigan. "Rise up with me and I will show you real power. Power like you never knew existed."

"That isn't you speaking," said another Sister. "That is that evil being inside you."

"No, he has no power over me with this stupid binding in place. I will overcome the binding and the barrier, mark my words."

"Enough. Sisters, we came here for a reason, now, let's get this done," snapped Sister Morrigan as everyone fell into place. Tara walked toward the front of the pack.

"Oh looks, if it isn't Sister Tara." Celia's tone was menacing. "How is your dear girlfriend doing? Has she woken up yet? Join me, Tara. I will show you real love and power."

"I have those already. You have nothing I want or need."

Celia lunged but was stopped by the barrier. Then the chorus of Sisters began their chant. Celia's face moving from a menacing look to a look of surprise when the barrier she had been pushing against pushed her back into the house. The light from the Sisters shown as the spell was cast, the brightest light and most power came from Tara.

"This won't hold me," screamed Celia as the chants ended and the light faded.

"Yes, it will," Sister Lara said, calmly. "You always overestimated your power and abilities."

"I am more powerful than all of you!"

"Again, you overestimate your power and abilities. You may be stronger than some of us, but there is no way you are stronger than _all_ of us."

Celia feeling defeated, backed up a step and slammed the door to her house closed.

"Thank you, all. I know it is hard to lock one of our own away, but it is for her safety and for ours. I want my Coven and my dear Sisters all protected," Sister Morrigan said as the group made their way away from Celia's house and back to the center of the Coven.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Celia?" asked Sister Lara as she and Sister Morrigan entered the office.

"I don't know. After that outburst, I'm almost afraid that our sister may be lost to us."

"How is it that Willow was able to come back from that?"

"Willow is a very strong witch. She also has a strong set of morals and that helped pull her away from the darkness. I'm certain her friends helped her as well."

"So, do you think if all of us tried, that we could convince Celia to come back?"

"I don't know that she is strong enough. I need to do more research," said Sister Morrigan, sighing. "I hate to lose one of our sisters, but there may be no hope for Celia."

* * *

Tara raced back to her house and back up to the bedroom where Giles and Buffy were watching over Willow.

"H-how is s-she?" asked Tara.

"The same," Buffy said, sadly as she moved to allow Tara to take her spot next to Willow.

Tara took Willow's hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. "Come on, Sweetie. Wake up for me."

"Tara, why don't Buffy and I give you a little privacy with Willow," said Giles as he moved himself and Buffy toward the door.

"But I don't want…" whined Buffy as she moved grudgingly.

Tara barely noticed them leaving. Her attention was fixated solely on Willow.

"Come back to me, my love. I c-can't do t-this without you."

Tara waited for a twitch, a squeeze, some sign that Willow was hearing here or coming back to her. When nothing happened, Tara feeling the fatigue of the past several days laid down next to Willow and pulled her close.

"I love you, Willow. You will get past this and we will have a future together. I'm not going to give up," Tara said, then she kissed the side of Willow's head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave?" asked Buffy as she and Giles sat down on the couch in Tara's living room.

"Because Tara was about to fall asleep sitting there. The poor girl is exhausted and emotionally drained from everything that has happened to her the past several days."

"So?"

"She wasn't going to rest with us there. If there is any change, we're just down here and you can get up the stairs quickly."

"I should be up there watching over both of them."

"Buffy, we're staying down here. Now, grab a book, your homework, something to keep yourself entertained for the next couple of hours," Giles said, frustrated. He knew it was best that Tara gets rest, but like Buffy, he wanted to be up there with Willow. She was one of his children, just as Buffy, Xander, and even Anya were. But Willow was special to him in that he felt responsible for not training her properly and for getting her into this mess. He knew there was nothing he could do about it now, and that she had learned and gained so much here with the coven, but the guilt would always be there.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Minor troubles on the horizon...very minor.

 **spike'smate -** The title says it all :)

* * *

 **Author's Note: SORRY for the delay in posting, life got in the way...there are three more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - Willow Wakes**

Tara woke and saw that neither she nor Willow had moved during her three-hour nap. Tara felt a wave of sadness that Willow was still unconscious. Tara got up and went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face to get rid of the residual tiredness she felt.

"Anything yet?" asked Buffy as she came up the stairs and saw Tara exiting the bathroom.

"No, but I'm hopeful she'll wake up soon," responded Tara as they walked into the bedroom and each took a spot next to Willow.

"She always looks so small and frail when she's hurt. I know she is this big, tough, badass witch, but lying here, she doesn't look it."

"She doesn't, but she's strong. She told me stories about the stuff you guys have been through and about times when she's been hurt in the past."

"Yeah, I think the time she was in the coma was the worst for me. Well, that and right now. There is nothing I can do to help until she wakes."

The two sat there for a long while, just lost in thought, watching, and waiting for Willow to wake.

"Do you two want to come down and get something to eat?" asked Giles from the doorway.

"I can't leave her," Tara said, squeezing Willow's hand.

"I'll stay if you two want to go down. Morrigan and the other Sisters brought over some food, so you don't even need to leave the house.

"Maybe in a bit," said Buffy. She couldn't bring herself to leave Willow either.

Giles smiled at the two women sitting vigil next to Willow. He wished he could do more to help the redhead, but it was just a waiting game.

* * *

"Any changed?" asked Sister Morrigan as stopped by the house to check on Willow.

"No, and I can't get either Tara or Buffy to come down and get something to eat or to take a break." Giles motioned for Sister Morrigan to have a seat on the sofa.

"Well, hopefully, it won't be too much longer."

"Have you had any luck on the binding spell?"

"Yes, but I'm worried still that it isn't going to be strong enough unless we get Willow and Tara to assist with it."

* * *

Tara was lost in thought as she felt something move in her hand. She looked down thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but then she saw it, she saw Willow's hand twitch.

"Willow?" said Tara, startling Buffy.

"Wills?" asked Buffy, looking between Tara and Willow.

"Her hand is twitching."

"That has to be a good sign."

Willow's hand twitched again, this time her eyelids fluttered as well.

"Come on, Sweetie. Come back to me," said Tara, squeezing Willow's twitching hand.

"T-tara?" whispered Willow.

"I'm right here," said Tara, a couple of tears escaping her eyes. "Take your time, but keep waking up."

"Wills?"

"Buffy?"

Buffy bolted off the bed and ran over to the stairs and yelled down to Giles that Willow was starting to wake up. Buffy then hurried back to the bed as Giles and Sister Morrigan made their way up the stairs.

"Willow, I'm right here," cooed Tara.

Willow turned her head and saw Tara sitting there holding her hand to her lips. She could feel the wetness from the tears on Tara's face. Willow gently moved her hand to wipe away the wetness. This just caused more tears to fall.

"Don't cry," Willow said, softly.

"I have been so afraid." Tara leaned forward and kissed Willow's forehead. "Thank you for waking up."

"Wills? Are you okay?" asked Buffy as she came back into the bedroom.

"Buffy? W-what are you doing here?"

"When we couldn't reach you guys for a couple of days, Giles and I jumped on a plane. We got here too late to help, but I've been here with Tara waiting for you to wake up.

"How long was I out?"

"You were only out for a couple of days," said Tara, kissing Willow's fingers. "A very long couple of days."

"Willow?" said Giles as he and Sister Morrigan entered the room.

"Giles. Sister Morrigan," said Willow, slowly turning her head to see the two new arrivals. "Whoa, dizzy."

"You took quite the hit on the head. Moving around is probably going to take some time. We can take you to the hospital, but we were hoping that resting would be enough to help," said Sister Morrigan.

"I'll be fine, I just won't move much." Willow offered a pained smile trying to reassure everyone that she was indeed okay. Slowly, Willow turned back to look at Tara. "I'm okay, Love. How are you?"

"Better now that you're awake."

"And Celia and Rack?"

"Bound and trapped in Celia's house for now," said Sister Morrigan. "We have found a spell to permanently bind Celia's magic and stop Rack from ever getting free again."

"Is that the only option?" asked Tara, glancing away from Willow briefly.

"I'm afraid so. You heard her when we did the binding for keeping her in her house. She has tasted the dark magic and she liked it too much. I'm afraid there is no hope for Sister Celia."

"I'm so sorry," Willow whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes and down onto the pillow her head was resting on.

"Why are you sorry?" Buffy asked.

"Because, if I hadn't come here, Celia wouldn't have been tempted by Rack and we wouldn't be looking for ways to bind the two together and stop all their magic use."

"And had you not come here, there is no telling what Celia may have found in the future. If she was so easily tempted and ready to change sides, it was just waiting to happen. Plus, you wouldn't have met Tara," Sister Morrigan stated. "I think that alone is well worth risking and losing someone who wasn't committed to being a Sister of the Light."

"I can't picture my life without Tara," said Willow, making eye contact with the blonde. "You are my world."

"And you are mine," said Tara, before leaning down and softly kissing Willow's lips. She didn't care that there were three others in the room. She was so happy that Willow was awake finally.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Boris Yeltsin** \- It's almost over...

 **spike'smate -** Thank you for reading. I wish I had the time to make this longer for you.

* * *

 **Author's Note: SORRY for the delay in posting, life got in the way...there are two more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Preparing for the Final Battle**

It was another couple of days before the dizziness had subsided enough for Willow to start moving around the house. Tara hadn't left her side, and no matter how often they tried, Buffy and Giles couldn't convince her to take a break.

"Can we move downstairs?" asked Willow, as she and Tara were cuddled together on the bed. "I need a change of scenery."

"Of course. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Let's go downstairs and you can sit with Buffy and Giles while I make you something to eat."

The couple made their way slowly downstairs. Willow smiling as she saw Buffy and Giles doing research in the living room.

"Mind another set of eyes?" asked Willow as she sat down on the loveseat in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Giles.

"Better. Moving around is getting better. I don't feel like throwing up once I start to move. And, I have an appetite back," Willow said as Tara placed a sandwich in front of her. She smiled up at Tara and then picked up the sandwich and started to eat.

"That's good to hear."

"What are you researching?"

"We're cross-referencing the spell that Sister Morrigan found to bind Celia and Rack. We want to make sure that it is solid and there is no way for either of them to escape."

"What can we do to help?" asked Tara as she sat down next to Willow, the redhead leaning into Tara's side.

"If you feel up to it, I'd like both of your feelings on what we've found so far. Tara, you know what the Sisters of the Light represent and have taught. Sister Lara stated that you were more advanced than Celia was, even though she had been here longer."

"That was b-because of my f-family h-history."

"Well, I think you'll be able to tell us if you think that Celia can break the hold. And Willow, you are going to be some of the power behind the spell to make it stick."

"Me?"

"Yes, you and Tara are two of the strongest witches here, plus you have both gone against Celia and Rack and come out winners."

"I don't call what we're having to do to Celia a win," stated Tara. "She was a friend at one time when I didn't have many."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that you…"

"Stop while you're ahead," said Buffy, putting a hand on Giles' shoulder. "We get it. They both were able to fight off the dark magic and not feed into what Celia and Rack wanted."

Willow smiled at Buffy and mouthed 'thank you'. She was grateful that Buffy was able to stop Giles from putting his British foot in his mouth again.

The four spent the rest of the afternoon researching and cross-referencing the spell. When the darkness outside was complete, Giles and Buffy excused themselves to go to the cottage they were staying at. This left Willow and Tara alone.

"Finally, alone," said Willow, pulling Tara close and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm, I like alone."

The couple kissed for a long time on the couch before Willow extended her hand and led Tara upstairs. They made love for the first time that night, both needing to feel the other and the closeness that it brought.

"I love you," said Tara as she cuddled into Willow's embrace.

"I love you, too." The couple drifted off the sleep, both exhausted from the day and evenings adventures.

* * *

Morning arrived and the couple showered and got ready for the day. Just as they were getting downstairs they heard a knock at the door. Willow opened it to find Giles, Buffy, Sister Lara, and Sister Morrigan standing there.

"Um, hi," said Willow, motioning for them to enter. The group entered and Willow told them to have a seat in the living room while she went and told Tara who all was there. The couple exited the kitchen together holding hands. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We wanted to see how you were feeling for starters," said Sister Lara.

"I'm better. I would say 90% healed. It's time to do the spell isn't it?"

"Only if you and Tara are up to it," said Giles.

"Why the rush?" asked Tara.

"The longer we wait the more opportunities Rack and Celia have to escape. And I have a feeling there is someone in the Coven who is willing to help them," said Sister Morrigan.

This news caused Willow to pale, Tara to shiver, and Buffy to get very tense.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy. "You mean that someone is helping them? Won't that hinder the spell?"

"We have reason to suspect someone is helping them. After going through the pictures that Willow and Tara were sent. Celia is seen in some of them which meant she had an accomplice somewhere. We need to stop them before something worse happens."

"Okay," said Willow, sighing deeply. "When do we cast the binding spell?"

"Tonight if you are up for it," Sister Lara said.

"Wills? Do you think you'll be up for that tonight?" asked Buffy, seeing the strain on Willow's face.

"I have to be."

"Willow, if you aren't up for it, we can do it another time," said Sister Morrigan. "We just don't want to wait too long."

"I'm up for it. Tara? How are you feeling about this?"

"I need you safe," Tara said, pulling Willow closer and kissing the side of her head.

"Alright. Then tonight, we gather at Celia's and do the final binding spell."

"Then what do you do with her?" asked Buffy.

"Then we send her away from here. I know of a group of ex-coven members that are willing to work with her to get her back into society," said Sister Lara.

"What is to stop her from just coming back and physically attacking us?" asked Willow.

"Part of the binding spell will wipe her memory of magic."

"So, she won't remember all her years or friends here?" asked Tara, softly.

"I'm afraid not."

This bit of information was disconcerting for Tara. She knew that she and Celia could never be friends again, but all of the other Sisters that she was friends with will lose her as well. Tara struggled with this for a few minutes, but then she remembered that this was for Willow's safety, and that was the most important thing to her. She needed Willow safe.

"Who all is going to be involved in this spell?" asked Giles.

"Sister Lara, Willow, Tara, a few of our older Sisters, and myself. There is a total of eight of us," Sister Morrigan responded.

"What happens if something goes wrong? How are Willow and Tara going to be protected?" Buffy asked her concern for her friend's safety first and foremost.

"There will be all of us there," said Sister Lara.

"I'd like to be there," Buffy said. "I may not be able to do the magic mojo, but I can certainly protect Willow and Tara. Especially if there is someone in the Coven helping Celia."

"I'd feel better with Buffy there," added Willow and Tara nodded her agreement.

"That is fine with me," said Sister Morrigan. "We'll leave you to learn the spell and prepare for any outcomes that you can think of."

With that Sister Lara and Sister Morrigan stood and left the cottage.

"We'll leave you two as well," said Giles. "We'll be back before it is time to do the spell. Buffy and I will do what we can to ensure that everyone is safe."

"Thank you," said Willow and Tara in unison.

* * *

 **tbc...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Boris Yeltsin** \- It's almost over...one chapter after this to go.

 **spike'smate -** Time for the binding...

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is only ONE more chapters after this...** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 36 - The End is Near**

After everyone was gone, Willow and Tara curled up together on the couch and started to memorize the spell. They studied the spell for several hours before Tara needed a break.

"Will, I am going cross-eyed reading this spell. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Let's take a break and make some lunch," suggested the redhead.

The couple made their way to the kitchen and made some sandwiches for lunch. After they ate they went back to the couch.

"What happens after the spell?" asked Tara.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rack and Celia will be taken care of. Will you still be staying here or are you leaving with Buffy and Giles?" Tara's voice was a whisper by the time she was done speaking.

"Baby, hey, we need to discuss that. I love you and I'm not just going to up and leave you."

"I know, but you won't need this place anymore."

"I still have stuff to learn, but I'm always going to need you." Willow leaned in and kissed Tara. The kiss started soft but ramped up to passionate quickly. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Tara pulled Willow's body against hers, feeling the warmth, the love. Tara couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Pulling back from the kiss as she felt the wetness from Tara's tears. Willow wiped the streaks away.

"We're forever, Tara. Don't ever doubt that. You are my everything."

"And you are mine. We need to go shower and get ready for the spell."

"Wanna shower together?" asked Willow. Tara blushed but nodded her approval.

Xxxxxx

Willow and Tara met Giles, Buffy, Sister Lara, and Sister Morrigan outside Tara's cottage. The group slowly made their way to meet the others at Celia's place. As they walked up the door opened and Celia was standing there.

"Well, well. I wondered when you would be coming. You think that this is going to hold me?"

"Yes, we do," said Sister Morrigan.

"Nothing can hold me forever. Even without my magic, I can make your lives miserable."

"Celia, please stop," pleaded Tara. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes, Tara, it really does. You've tasted the dark magic, the power that it contains. How can you not want that."

"Magic isn't about how much power you can obtain-"

"Yes, it is," sneered Celia. "Join me, you can even bring your little girlfriend and we can rule the universe."

"No, and if you were really a Sister of the Light, you wouldn't be saying this stuff."

"Oh, whatever. Just get it over with so that I can get out of this place."

The group formed a circle and Sister Morrigan began the prep and getting the herbs in place. Once everything was set, the group started the chant and started the spell to bind Celia's magic forever.

Willow could feel the conflict in Tara as she held her hand. This was hurting her and Willow wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. She knew that she couldn't stop the pain, but she squeezed Tara's hand and gave her a loving smile, which Tara returned.

As they did the spell, they could hear Celia crying out as the magic was ripped from her. Pulling Rack out of her and eliminating him altogether. That part of the spell made Willow feel safe again.

"We bind you for life,

We bind you for death,

We bind you for all eternity"

Celia screamed again, the pain of the magic being ripped from her was almost more than anyone listening could stand. Tears were flowing from most of the Sisters involved in the spell. There were those onlookers who were also crying at the loss of one of their own.

"Memories made,

Memories lost,

You will not remember the magic,"

This was the part of the spell that Giles had made sure was added. He didn't want Celia or any residuals of Rack to come back to haunt Willow. She had been through enough because of them.

"I will remember, I will find you and make you pay," screamed Celia, before she fainted and the spell ended.

As Celia fainted, one of the onlookers ran toward her house, screaming her name, glaring at Willow and Tara as she passed. It took Willow a moment to recognize the woman. It was Sister Ana who she had met the day that they went to the outdoor movie.

"You shouldn't have done this," screamed Sister Ana. "She was right about the power."

"Guess we know who the accomplice was," Buffy said to Giles as she moved into a position to block and protect both Willow and Tara.

"You all are fools!"

As the spell came to an end, the Sisters involved were all exhausted both emotionally and physically. Sister Ana tried to push her way through the barrier to get to Celia, but she didn't make any headway.

"Ana? What are you doing?" asked Sister Eve as she moved forward toward her lover.

"Celia was right, the power of the Darkness is so much greater than the power of the Light. Now, she is gone."

"You've tasted the darkness?"

"Yes, and it was exquisite."

Sister Morrigan moved forward and placed a hand on Sister Eve's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You are welcome to stay, but Ana must leave the Sisters of the Light."

Laughing, Ana turned and lunged for Sister Morrigan, only to be stopped by Eve.

"Stop this," pleaded Eve.

"I'll never stop craving the power...even for you," said Ana.

Eve lowered her head. "Then be gone."

Sister Eve turned and walked away as the barrier was brought down and Ana made her way to Celia's body. Sister Morrigan had the Amazon Guards remove the two women and take them away from the Coven.

The group dispersed quickly and Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Giles made their way back to Tara's cottage.

"Well, that didn't end like I thought it would," said Willow. "I feel so bad for Sister Eve. It's my fault."

"No, Willow, it isn't," said Giles. "Ana made her own choices."

"Yeah, but had I not come here, neither her nor Celia would have been affected by Rack and the darkness."

"And you wouldn't have met me," Tara said, softly.

"And that would have been a travesty," said Willow, pulling Tara into her arms and kissing her. "I'm sorry for what I cost the Sisters of the Light, but I have no regrets about meeting and falling in love with you."

"So, now what?" asked Buffy.

"Now, I get back to my training."

"So, you're going to stay?"

"If Tara will have me, I'd love to stay here with her and continue to learn." Willow looked at Buffy briefly before focusing at Tara. "What do you say?"

"I love you. Of course, I want you to stay." Tara pulled Willow into a passionate kiss that made both Buffy and Giles blush as they were witness to it.

* * *

 **tbc...once more**


	37. Chapter 37

**Boris Yeltsin** \- Thank you for reading

 **spike'smate -** Thank you for reading

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - Epilogue**

"I can't believe we're going home," said Willow to Tara as they finished packing up their stuff.

"It has been a long year, but we've learned so much."

"Are you ready to start our forever?" asked Willow, pulling Tara into her arms.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything. I am a bit nervous about moving to Sunnydale though."

"Why?"

"I know that Buffy and Xander accept me and us, but what about the rest of your friends?"

"Anya will be fine with us, Angel, just wants me happy, which I am. Cordelia, she's Cordy. I don't put much stock in what she thinks anymore, but Angel says she's changing, so who knows, she may be happy for us."

"What about your parents?"

"They are barely a part of my life. We'll be back here again. We still have so much to learn."

Tara pulled Willow into a deep kiss, one that showed the depth of their love. "I know, I'm just nervous. I'll be okay as long as I have you by my side."

Willow smiled, "There is no place I'd rather be, beautiful."

The couple was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tara grudgingly tore herself away from Willow to answer the door. As she opened it she saw several other Sisters standing there led by Sister Lara.

"We came to say goodbye," said Sister Lara, tears in her eyes.

Willow walked up behind Tara, placing a hand on the small of her back. "We're going to miss you all as well."

The couple made their way outside and hugged several of the Sisters that were there. They had become a closer-knit group after dealing with Rack and Celia. Everyone started to look out for everyone else, and they were hyper-aware that it wouldn't take much for a Sister to switch sides.

After binding Celia's magic, the Amazon Guards took her and Ana into the city and helped them find a place to stay. They were given money to get started with a new life. One without magic. Sister Morrigan had kept a close eye on Celia for the past year and she had shown no signs of remembering magic, her time at the Coven, or even the Sisters she'd spent so much time with. Ana had chosen to leave Celia and go off on her own in search of the darkness.

"Well, we're going to miss you both," Sister Morrigan said as she walked up to the group.

"We'll miss you all as well," Willow said, hugging the older woman before Tara did. Willow pulled Tara next to her and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you for everything," said Tara. "You took me in when I was lost and alone, you gave me a family."

"Tara," said Sister Morrigan, reaching out and cupping one of Tara's cheeks and wiping the fallen tears away. "You are always welcome back here. You know that we all love you and the woman you've become. You are like a daughter to me. Please, always know wherever I am, you are welcome."

Tara hugged Sister Morrigan and they both shed some tears, but then it was time for them to leave. Giles had arrived to take them back to Sunnydale.

* * *

As they drove in the car, Giles in the front and Willow and Tara in the back, the car was quiet with reflection.

"I can't believe it has been two years since I brought you here," said Giles, breaking the silence.

"A lot has happened, some bad, but most of it good. The best part was you, Tara." Willow leaned over and kissed Tara softly.

* * *

As they stepped off the plane in Sunnydale, Willow could smell the familiar salt in the air from the ocean, the stench of the Hellmouth. She was glad to be home.

The three of them made their way to the Magic Box to meet the others. As Giles pulled up to the curb, Willow could feel a slight tremble coming from Tara.

"They'll love you, Baby. Trust me. And if they don't, I love you and that is what matters to me."

"I love you, too."

The three got out of the car and as they entered they saw a large banner saying, "Welcome Home Willow and Tara" hanging above the round table. They then heard everyone cheer.

"Willow," said Xander as he hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her head. "I never thought you were coming home."

"I missed you, too, Xander."

Xander moved to hug Tara tightly as well. As he did, he whispered in her ear, "welcome home, I missed you, too. I'm so glad you came back with Willow."

"Thanks, Xander. I had to be with her."

Next up was Buffy. She engulfed them both in a tight hug telling them both how much she'd missed them and how they were never to be gone that long again.

Angel walked up and hugged Willow before she introduced him to Tara. They exchanged pleasantries.

Anya walked up to them, "she's cute, I can see switching teams for her," said Anya. "She's quiet though, must mean she is a tiger in the sack."

Tara blushed and Willow tried to hide the grin that crept onto her face. She knew that Anya wasn't wrong, but she wasn't going to tell her that. Willow introduced the two women, then took Tara's hand and squeezed it to make sure her lover was okay.

"Willow, it is good to have you back," said Cordelia as she walked up to the pair. "You look happy."

"I'm very happy, Cordy." Willow glanced up at Tara and smiled. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. She had amazing friends, an amazing girlfriend, whom she loved beyond belief, and she had the magic she'd learned from being at the Coven.

* * *

After the party had ended, Buffy walked Willow and Tara back to Willow's parents' place where they were going to be staying until they found an apartment together. As they arrived at the home, Willow's parents came out of the door to greet them.

It had been two years since Willow had seen her parents. Two long years that she had been away on an "exchange" program. She had written to them about her and Tara and their love for one another. As expected, Willow's parents thought it was just a college phase, but Willow reassured them that this was the real thing.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tara. Baby, these are my parents, Shelia and Ira Rosenberg."

"I-it is n-nice to m-meet you," stuttered Tara.

"It is nice to meet you as well," said Ira.

"Well, we should get inside," said Shelia.

Willow and Tara grabbed their stuff and went inside. Willow showed Tara up to her room where they would be staying. Once inside the room, Willow pulled Tara in close and softly kissed her.

"They're going to love you," she reassured Tara. "Relax. I promise not to leave you alone with them."

They spent the night discussing what Shelia and Ira had been up to for the two years that Willow had been gone. Willow tried to explain the "exchange" program was about Wiccan and women's studies and what she'd learned.

After a while, Sheila called it a night and everyone went to their bedroom.

"I don't think your mom likes me," said Tara, softly as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey," said Willow, raising Tara's head. "She just needs time to get to know you and see how ridiculously happy you make me."

Willow leaned down and kissed Tara. The kiss started tentative but reassuring. It quickly heated up into one of passion and desire.

"I want you," said Tara, breathlessly.

"I'm yours," whispered Willow.

* * *

It only took a few days for Willow and Tara to find an apartment and move in. Tara started to relax once they were away from Willow's parents. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was more that she didn't know them and how to read the coolness and disinterest in their daughter's life.

Willow didn't seem phased by it and told Tara that as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
